Sonic X La Batalla de los Metals
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que Sonic y Cía se enfrentaron a los Metarex, es tiempo de que el erizo azul enfrente sus peores miedos y a sus más peligrosos enemigos. Recuerdos del pasado intentarán atormentar a todos. Mezcla de Sonic X, varios juegos y ciertos números de Archie Comic. Sonamy, Taismo, Knuxouge.
1. Regresando al Inicio

Hola, soy Elizabeth conocida en fanfiction como Amy/Eli, bueno, me di cuenta de que varios de mis fanfics estaban mal redactados y no tenían sentido, así que decidí rescribir este, fue mi primer fanfic pero nunca lo publiqué ni en deviantart ni en fanfiction, así que quiero empezar desde cero. Recomendación que me gustaría hacerles es que lean mi fic "Orígenes" que está publicado en mi vieja cuenta y que planeo terminar de escribir (Amy Rose 7)

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de unos que conocerán después) me pertenecen, ellos son de Sega, Sonic team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios.

Sonic X: La Batalla de los Metals

**Prologo**

_Cuando la batalla contra los Metarex terminó, todo volvió a ser paz… eso hasta que dos años después Sonic se rencontró con una vieja amiga a la que había conocido años antes (Suceso que se contará a medida que se avance en el fanfic) y a la cual había salvado del doctor Eggman. La había conocido unos años después de que conoció a Tails, la consideraba como una buena amiga, y en cuanto a ella había adoptado por Tails la costumbre de llamarle "Hermano". La chiquilla conoció a los amigos de Sonic y este tres años después recibió un llamado del rey de Mobotrópolis para que le haga un favor, desde su partida han pasado tres años más, y su regreso será el inicio de esta historia…._

**Capítulo 1: regresando al inicio**

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, por una basta y oscura pradera una silueta se movía a una gran velocidad, pronto, se detuvo en la cima de una colina, cruzó los brazos y miró que delante de él estaba una gran ciudad iluminada bellamente, dio un suspiro.

-después de tanto tiempo he regresado –sin embargo, en un momento se puso en alerta al oír unos pasos aproximarse a su ubicación

-y que lo digas, aquí nos hacías mucha falta –de entre las sombras salió una chica que se acercó al recién llegado

-¿Lili? ¿eres tú? –habló el chico, en frente de él había una eriza de color verde, sus ojos eran verde oscuro, llevaba una blusa con el cuello abierto dejando ver algo de su pecho, era sin mangas y en la cintura se abría hacia los lados como si fuera una capa de color negra con filos verdes, bajo esa se podía ver un pantalón negro con bastas verdes y unos tenis verdes de suelas grises y detalles negros.

-hola Sonic –respondió la eriza lanzándose sobre el recién llegado, que no era otro que el erizo azul que todos conocemos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, llevaba un chaleco verde abotonado y bajo este una camisa mangas largas blanca, un pantalón negro y unos tenis deportivos con unas gafas verdes en su cabeza, sus guantes eran blancos y parecía más alto

-hace un par de años que no te vía, hermanita –comentó el erizo- has crecido mucho

-y tú ¿te has visto en un espejo? Has crecido muchísimo, ¿cómo está todo por Mobotrópolis? –indagó la eriza

-ninguna novedad, suplí al rey tal como deseaba y me encargué de quienes trataban de hacerle daño, ya sabes, le debía un favor y ahora estamos a mano –respondió Sonic, se giró hacia la ciudad mirándola pensativamente- ¿y que hay de ti? ¿qué has hecho durante estos años?

Sonic se percató del triste semblante de Lili, sabía que había pasado algo que la lastimó de esa forma, y también tenía la ligera sospecha de quién pudo ocasionárselo

-¿pasó algo con él? –cuestionó el erizo, Lili se apresuró a darle la espalda y puso una de sus manos en su rostro tratando de calmarse pero en vez de eso solo consiguió que las lágrimas fluyeran más de prisa, al notarlo, Sonic se acercó por detrás de la eriza y la tomó de los hombros- ¿puedes contármelo?

-Shadow... –la chica hace una pausa- Shadow desapareció hace ya muchos meses, Rouge y Omega salieron en su busca hace unos tres meses y no hemos sabido aun nada de él ni de ellos, estoy muy preocupada

-hablamos de Shadow –le recordó Sonic- de seguro está bien, sabes que nadie excepto yo es capaz de hacerle frente a él

-... deseo con todo mi corazón –habló entre sollozos- que estés en lo correcto

-todo estará bien, ahora, sécate esas lágrimas, sabes muy bien que no me gusta ver a una chica llorar –comentó Sonic mientras con el pulgar de la mano izquierda retiraba las lágrimas de la mejilla izquierda de Lili, esta le sonrió un poco mejor.

-siempre sabes que decir –agregó Lili con una sonrisa simpática, Sonic sonrió de la misma forma y luego de un momento habló de nuevo

-¿cómo están los otros? –cuestionó el erizo curioso

-Pues, Tails sigue trabajando en el taller con mucho entusiasmo y es asistido por Chris, tu sabes, cuando esos dos se juntan para pensar en inventos no hay quien los pare, en cuanto a Cream, Cheese y Cosmo, siempre andan con ellos cuidando de que no destruyan el taller, Knuckles sigue en Isla Ángel ejerciendo su papel de guardián, en ocasiones voy a verlo porque siendo parte de la esmeralda maestra me insiste en que cuando pueda vaya a visitarlo para cerciorarse de que estoy bien

-¿desde cuando Knuckles es niñera? –interrogó en un tono de excesiva burla el erizo

-por favor, mientras yo tenga el alma de la esmeralda maestra en mi cuerpo, él hará lo imposible por mantenerme a salvo –dicho esto la chica y el erizo dejan salir una sonora carcajada, entonces Sonic se detiene y después de unos segundos vuelve a hablar

-... ¿qué hay de ella? –cuestionó en un murmullo, Lili miró a su hermano para sonreír suavemente

-te estabas demorando en preguntar, querido hermano... ella está bien, solo te extraña demasiado, así que como consejo te diré que cuando la veas simplemente no protestes si te llega a abrazar, tienes que entender que algunas veces dejar que te quieran un poco no es malo –habló la eriza, Sonic parecía no entender que es lo que trataba de decirle así que se cruzó de brazos mientras ponía una cara de "no entiendo nada"

-si tu lo dices –dijo desconcertado- de cualquier forma es tarde y llevo corriendo todo el día sin parar, necesito un buen descanso

-no lo dudo, ven, te quedarás a dormir por hoy conmigo –invitó Lili- por cierto ¿tienes hambre? –y como si fuera una frase mágica, el estómago de Sonic empezó a rugir de una forma estrepitosa y muy cómica

-creo que eso lo dice todo –comentó algo divertido Sonic- tengo tanta hambre que me comería un plato entero tamaño familiar de Chilly dogs yo solo

-eso supuse, prepararé unos Chilly dogs exclusivamente para ti –la eriza empieza a caminar hacia la izquierda y Sonic la sigue

-espera, detén ahí el tren, ¿desde cuando sabes cocinar? –cuestionó Sonic, Lili sin dejar de caminar lo miró extrañada

-siempre he sabido, seré una princesa, pero eso no significa que me comporte todo el tiempo como tal –respondió Lili, Sonic puso una cara algo insinuante para agregar

-eres manipuladora querida hermanita, cuando te pones molesta o tienes un capricho siempre dices "orgullo de princesa" o "capricho de princesa" –comentó arqueando una ceja Sonic, su sonrisa estaba entre la burla y la picardía

-en casos como ese soy princesa porque el orgullo de una princesa es sumamente grande, y soy princesa porque sus caprichos son desmedidos y no hay quien pueda quitárselos de la mente –el rostro de Lili estaba iluminado por una sonrisa de "soy manipuladora"

-lo entiendo lo entiendo –respondió Sonic para dar un sonoro bostezo- tan pronto como coma me iré a dormir, estoy exhausto

-te entiendo, pero espero que no te atrevas a desmayarte en medio camino porque no te voy a cargar –dicho esto Lili soltó una ligera risa, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la mano a Sonic y siguió- vamos, hay que correr, así cuando te vayas a dormir sin duda caerás como piedra

-sin duda –concordó Sonic, entonces tomando impulso empezaron a correr a una buena velocidad llegando a casa de Lili en un par de minutos, una vez ahí Lili se puso un delantal y empezó a poner manos a la obra en la cocina, pasados un tiempo apareció con una bandeja de Chilly Dogs

-provecho, y espero que no opines de cómo cocino, ya sé que mi sazón no es tan buena como la de ella –cuando Lili dijo esto último Sonic se había empezado a comer un chilly dog pero ante el comentario que ella hizo se empezó a atragantar con él, tomó un vaso de soda para beberlo en un instante y luego exhaló aliviado mientras ponía el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¡jamás vuelvas a hacer un comentario como ese mientras como! –exclamó el erizo de manera muy infantil y hasta un poco exagerada, Lili no pudo evitar reír ante el reclamo, Sonic se puso rojo y enojado se metió otro chilly dog en la boca.

Mas tarde, Lili se encontraba lavando los platos, Sonic ya se había ido a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes que la eriza tenía especialmente reservado para él y todo era calma alrededor, Lili tarareaba alegremente mientras tallaba uno de los platos ya limpio y lo dejaba en su sitio para tomar el siguiente, pero ni siquiera imaginaba que algo fuera de lo común pasaba fuera de la habitación, cerca de una ventana estaba algo parecido a una mosca, no, no era una mosca, era un robot diminuto con una lente por ojos...

*en algún lugar desconocido*

En un enorme monitor estaba la imagen de Lili de espaldas lavando los platos, se vio como después ella terminaba y dejando guindado en un perchero el delantal tomaba los guantes de encima de un velador y caminaba hasta una habitación perdiéndose en el interior de esta.

-con que ahí estás, querida princesita –la voz que emitía estas palabras estaba cargada de maldad

-¿qué planeas hacer con ella? –cuestionó desde algún punto otra voz totalmente diferente

-pues utilizarla de seguro, con toda la energía que tiene dentro de su cuerpo debido a su conexión con la master emerald puedo hacer que "ese experimento" vuelva a la vida más potente que el que le antecedió

-la única razón por la que he accedido a ayudarte, Eggman, es porque me prometiste que tendría los poderes de la master emerald y además de eso vería agonizar al despreciable de Sonic

-y así será, querido colega, de momento confórmate con ayudarme a capturar a la princesa, la primera parte de mi plan la incluye a ella como fuente de poder –explicaba el hombre gordo que todos conocemos como Eggman, dicho esto soltó una carcajada

*Al día siguiente*

Era de mañana y los rayos del sol le daban suavemente en el rostro, empezó a moverse un poco hasta que se sentó en la cama tallándose de forma perezosa los ojos, dio un sonoro bostezo mientras se estiraba.

-había olvidado lo acogedora que es la casa de Lili, he dormido de maravilla –comentaba Sonic con una sonrisa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y poniéndose sus tenis se levantó y salió del cuarto de huéspedes, todo estaba tranquilo y sin duda Lili aun no se había levantado, se acercó hasta el comedor para sentarse en una de las sillas, giró la mirada alrededor, la casa de Lili seguía igual que como la recordaba, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se oyó como tocaban la puerta desde fuera y Sonic en vista de que Lili seguía aun dormida se levantó del comedor para ir a ver de quien se trataba y cuando abrió se sorprendió de ver quien era

-¿Sonic? –cuestionó la otra persona no menos sorprendida

-¿Amy? –indagó por igual el erizo, ahí, de pie frente a él estaba una eriza rosa de púas un tanto largas, una blusa de manga cortas color chocolate suave, falda de tablones color roja y botas del mismo color, su cabello tenía su tan recordada diadema roja, esta sonrió feliz y echándose sobre el erizo alegremente exclamó

-¡Sonic! –sin dudar ni esperar la chica se lanzó sobre el erizo que ante tan inesperada acción cayó de espaldas con la eriza rosa encima- ¡no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!

-te entiendo, Amy, pero no me dejas respirar –comentó el erizo, Amy se separó de él y se quedó arrodillada frente a él mientras Sonic se sentaba en el suelo

-¿hace cuanto llegaste? –Amy parecía feliz y estaba tranquila además

-anoche, Lili dijo que podría quedarme con ella y de pasó preparó unos deliciosos Chilly Dogs que ya comenzaba a extrañar mi estómago –Sonic da una carcajada

-vaya, has crecido mucho estos últimos años

-tú también te ves muy bien, ¿a que te has dedicado todos estos años? –ya ahora parecía una conversación amistosa

-decidí que era hora de sentar cabeza, así que hace poco empecé a trabajar en una increíble tienda de música –comentaba la eriza

-¿tienda de música? –indagó Sonic

-sí, tu sabes, CDs, DVD, y también venden varios instrumentos musicales como la guitarra acústica eléctrica y hasta la batería –explicaba Amy

-eso me trae unos recuerdos –Sonic estaba absorto en sus pensamientos pero en eso oye

-oh, buenos días Amy, buenos días Sonic –habló la eriza verde saliendo del cuarto

-hola Lili, parece que te has despertado –observó el erizo

-sí, ¿quieren una tasa de té? –cuestionó Lili

-claro, no me vendría mal –respondió Sonic

-opino igual –concordó Amy, Lili preparó el té mientras Sonic y Amy platicaban animadamente de Mobotrópolis, Ciudad Ángel y todo sobre sus amigos.

-¿a que debo el honor de tu visita, Amy? –Amy miró a Lili un tanto seria

-sabes bien para lo que vengo –respondió Amy, Lili guardó un momento silencio hasta que poniendo una expresión de sorpresa dijo

-¿es hoy? –cuestionó alterada la eriza verde

-¿qué cosa? –intervino Sonic

-¿no recuerdas que día es hoy? –le interrogó Amy, Sonic negó con la cabeza y Amy se golpeó la frente con la mano en señal de exasperación- vaya, no es posible que lo hayas olvidado

-Sonic, hoy es el cumpleaños de Cream, ¿ya se te olvidó? –cuestionó Lili, Sonic se quedó un momento en silencio cuando dando una exclamación de sorpresa agregó

-¡¿hoy?! –exclamó alterado Sonic

-sí, Tails tubo la idea de la fiesta sorpresa y todos acordamos no mencionarlo para evitar que Cream se entere, sino, no sería una sorpresa ¿cierto? –aclaró Amy

-me parece bien –concordó Sonic- así tengo una excusa para poder ver a todos

-sin duda, serás una grata sorpresa para Cream y los demás –Lili sonrió para los dos erizos

-bueno, en tal caso ¿ya tienen todo listo? –cuestionó Sonic

-sí, la fiesta será en casa de Cream y para eso queremos sacarla a pasear mientras arreglan todo para la fiesta –explicaba la eriza rosa

-en la noche llevaremos el pastel, Amy lo hizo, tu sabes, ella es excelente con la repostería –agregó la eriza verde

-sin duda, cuando estábamos en el planeta de Chris solía preparar postres deliciosos –halagó Sonic, la eriza rosa se le lanzó encima... de nuevo

-¡gracias Sonic, es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti! –el rostro de Amy brillaba de la alegría, y aun cuando lo estuviera abrazando muy fuerte, Sonic sonrió disimuladamente

-de cualquier forma, Sonic, ¿qué te parece si nos vienes a ayudar a decorar el sitio de la fiesta? Así podrías saludar a todos y ser una sorpresa para Cream –invitó Lili

-me parece bien –dicho esto Sonic se levantó del sofá, se estiró y empezó a caminar a la puerta, mientras él lo hacía Amy miró de una forma extraña a Lili

-la respuesta a eso es no –murmuró Lili seriamente para no llamar la atención de Sonic

-¿por qué? –cuestionó en un murmullo Amy molesta, sin embargo escucharon

-¿vienen chicas? –preguntó alegremente el erizo azul

-claro –respondió Lili, Amy y ella se pusieron de pie y fueron siguiendo al erizo a una prudente distancia

-si Sonic se entera –murmuraba Lili a Amy- estoy segura de que se preocupará, esto es un asunto exclusivamente entre tú y yo, además, es solo un capricho tuyo

-no es un capricho –rebatió Amy- estoy cansada de que siempre sea la misma historia

-Amy, mi respuesta sigue siendo no –concluyó la eriza verde, Amy gruñó disimuladamente, iba a agregar algo más pero Lili para evitarlo alcanzó a Sonic.

-tenemos que ir directamente a casa de Cream, Amy quedó en que iba a encontrarse con ella en Station Square, así que mientras ellas están de compras nosotros nos encargaremos de arreglar todo –explicó Lili

-¿y quienes están en el comité de decoración? –cuestionó divertido Sonic

-para que Cream no sospeche no le hemos dicho nada tampoco al pequeño Cheese, Amy saldrá con ellos y en casa de Cream estaremos preparando todo, quedamos en que Tails, Cosmo, Chris, la señora Vanilla y yo íbamos a ser los responsables de preparar todo lo necesario –respondió la chica alegremente, Amy alcanzó a ambos y aparentando que no pasaba nada agregó

-entonces los veo después, se me hace tarde y no puedo dejar esperando a Cream –concluido eso, Amy salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista, Lili la vio irse y disimuladamente puso un rostro de seriedad que cambió al instante

-ahora que estamos solos alcánzame si puedes, Sonic –comentó la eriza para salir en una estela verde, Sonic sonrió contento

-¡a correr! –exclamó para empezar a seguir a Lili, en unos momentos la alcanzó y empezaron a atravesar un bosque zigzagueando entre los árboles, salieron por una especie de colina donde ambos saltaron y cruzaron los aires para caer perfectamente, a lo lejos podían divisar el taller de Tails y Sonic iba a la cabeza

-¡lo siento Lili, pero vas a morder mi polvo! –exclamó Sonic

-¡eso ya lo veremos! –exclamó por igual Lili, entonces dando un leve salto empezaron a frenar quedando justo frente al taller de Tails

-¡gané! –celebró Sonic

-por unos centímetros –Lili se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y tocaron

-¿y que hacemos aquí? –cuestionó Sonic

-Tails tiene todo el material para la decoración, así que teníamos que venir hacia acá a recogerlo y de paso recogiendo a Tails, a Cosmo y a Chris –respondió Lili, en un momento la puerta se abrió y quien apareció fue un joven zorro de pelaje amarillo, llevaba una camisa mangas cortas color roja y un pantalón ligero color azul con sus tenis rojos, este al ver al erizo azul puso un rostro de sorpresa

-¡¿Sonic?! –exclamó el zorrito

-¿Tails? ¡vaya, si que has crecido! –comentó alegremente el erizo

-¿qué sucede aquí? –cuestionó alguien mas apareciendo y al igual que Tails se sorprendió al descubrir quien era- ¿Sonic?

-un tiempo sin vernos, Chris –saludó el erizo, Chris estaba un poco mas grande, llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio y una camisa verde oscura con pantalón negro y unos tenis verdes

-vaya, ¿cuándo has regresado? –cuestionó el humano

-anoche, me quedé a dormir en casa de Lili y ella me ha comentado lo que planean para Cream, así que estoy aquí para ayudar y de paso para verlos a todos –explicaba Sonic mientras miraba a su hermana y viceversa, en eso aparece una chica también que al ver al erizo sonríe

-hola Sonic, es un gusto volverte a ver –comentaba la chica

-lo mismo digo, Cosmo, se nota que has crecido –la chica ahora tenía mas largo su cabello y los capullos de su cabeza habían también crecido un poco pero seguían cerrados, en espera de que florezcan, su ropa no había cambiado mucho que digamos

-bueno, tenemos trabajo por hacer chicos –recordó Lili, cada uno cogió una caja y empezaron a caminar con dirección a casa de Cream, una vez que llegaron tocaron y fueron recibidos por un cocodrilo

-¿qué sucede? ¡Ah, pero miren nada más quien está por estos lares! –exclamó el cocodrilo

-que tal, Vector, hace unos años que no te veía –en eso sale una joven abeja volando del interior de la casa

-¿es Sonic a quien estoy viendo, Vector? –cuestionaba alegremente

-que tal, Charmy –saludó Sonic- ¿y donde está el tercer Chaotix?

-Espio está en una misión especial, dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver en otro lado y me pidió dos meses de vacaciones, volverá dentro de un mes –explicó Vector

-de cualquier forma deberíamos empezar, ¿le dijeron a Knuckles de la fiesta? –cuestionó Lili

-claro, señorita Lilibeth –decía Charmy- le avisamos antes de venir acá, dijo que vendría a la hora acordada

-que bueno, entonces, manos a la obra –dicho esto todos entraron donde encontraron a una coneja muy hermosa

-¡Sonic! Ha pasado mucho tiempo –exclamó la coneja

-lo mismo opino, señora Vanilla –comentó el erizo deteniéndose frente a la coneja- me dijeron de la fiesta y vengo a cooperar

-me parece bien, prepararé té y unas galletas –el tono de Vanilla estaba lleno de emoción, todos comenzaron a preparar lo necesario para la fiesta, pero aunque nadie lo supiera, alguien los observaba desde el exterior de la casa...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bien, aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de este viejo fic, lo había publicado en Hi5 con varios OC's prestados, pero ahora que lo voy a rescribir decidí que algunos estaban de mas... y porque después de un tiempo me olvidé del Hi5 y ya no se nada de ellos. De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado este primer cap, lo que viene después es prometedor.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE SONIC X: LA BATALLA DE LOS METALS

Durante la decoración de la casa de Cream para la fiesta varias cosas inimaginables sobre el pasado de Sonic saldrán a la luz. La fiesta se desarrolla tranquila y Cream se sorprende al igual que Cheese de ver a Sonic, después de la fiesta los problemas no tardan en aparecer ¿quién espía a los chicos? ¿cuál es el objetivo de Eggman?

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL PASADO DE SONIC, LA CHICA MISTERIOSA QUE LEE EL FUTURO!

¡¿Crees poder alcanzar a Sonic?!


	2. El pasado de Sonic

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth Aya y uno que conocerán después) me pertenecen, ellos son de Sega, Sonic team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios.

_**Opening: Sonic Drive**_

Sonic X: La Batalla de los Metals

**Capítulo 2: El pasado de Sonic, La chica misteriosa que lee el futuro**

Todos cooperaban animadamente para poder terminar a tiempo, la fiesta iba a ser a las ocho de la noche y para eso faltaban a penas dos horas, las serpentinas, los globos y los adornos estaban por doquier haciendo que la casa se viera muy colorida

-oigan chicos, ¿dónde deberíamos poner la mesa? –cuestionó Charmy emocionado

-te diré donde no debes dejarla, Charmy, cerca de Sonic porque se acabará de un bocado todo –comentó entre risas Lili

-¡oye! ¡yo no soy así! –reprochó en tono infantil el erizo azul mientras guindaba con ayuda de Vector una enorme pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Cream", todos echaron a reír estrepitosamente

-¿qué les parece debajo de la pancarta que están colocando Sonic y Vector? –sugirió Vanilla

-me parece bien, esta parte de la habitación está bien iluminada, nos servirá para poder tomar algunas fotos –concordó Chris para ponerse a inflar otro globo.

-sin duda este lugar quedará increíble, Cream lo va a adorar –Vector estaba feliz, sobre todo porque Vanilla le regalaba una sonrisa cada vez que sus miradas se chocaban

-chicos, el té y las galletas están listas –llamó la coneja

-¡chispas de chocolate! –exclamó Charmy, todos soltaron otra risa colectiva, se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a beber el té y tomar una galleta

-¿y que tal fue la vida en palacio, Sonic? –cuestionó Vector interesado, Sonic sin tomarle mayor importancia se encogió de hombros a la vez que se iba llevando la tasa de té con dirección a su boca

-no es de mi estilo, es una de las razones por las cuales la dejé hace ya mucho tiempo –comentó Sonic bebiendo algo de té, sin embargo, cuando sintió que todas las miradas se posaron sobre él nerviosamente agregó- el... rey quería que... eh... me quedara un tiempo más, ya saben, por si las dudas

-Sonic, eres un pésimo mentiroso –le dijo con ojos acusatorios Tails

-¿a que te refieres con eso de "la dejé"? –cuestionó Chris

-¡en serio no es nada! –exclamó Sonic de manera ansiosa, todos al unísolo dijeron

-¡Sonic! –y luego clavaron una mirada en el mencionado, Sonic en vista de que no se los iba a sacar de encima con cualquier excusa suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos

-¡de acuerdo, ustedes ganan! –exclamó exasperado el erizo- pero más les vale que no digan nada de esto a nadie más, ¿lo prometen? –el erizo paseó su mirada por toda la sala con los brazos cruzados, todos se miraron entre sí y asentaron para levantar la mano derecha

-juramos no contarle nada de esto a alguien mas –recitaron todos, incluso la misma Lili, Sonic los estudió a cada uno con la mirada y casi hundiéndose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados volvió a hablar.

-Yo nací en Mobotrópolis, en la cuna de la familia real para ser más exacto –Sonic hace una breve pausa- mi madre era la Reina Aleena y mis hermanos eran el príncipe Manic y la princesa Sonia, lo cual me convierte en el príncipe de Mobotrópolis y de ser necesario heredero legítimo al trono

Todos dijeron en conjunto un "¡¿qué?!" mientras miraban al erizo, este estaba en la misma posición en la que había hablado y ahora un suave rojo le teñía las mejillas

-¿eres un príncipe? –la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Lili era indescriptible, Sonic dejó salir un "hump" algo molesto y al instante Lili pensó- _sin duda, justo ahora está demostrando el carácter de un príncipe caprichoso_

-espera, si lo que dices es verdad, el actual rey de Mobotrópolis es... –indagó Chris

-es mi hermano Manic –respondió Sonic

De nuevo un "¡¿qué?!" se oyó en la habitación

-no lo entiendo –expuso Vector- si eres el príncipe de Mobotrópolis, ¿por qué no ejerces tu puesto?

-por una sencilla razón, la vida de palacio no es para mí, ¿recuerdan que alguna vez les conté que un libro me había secuestrado? –cuestionó Sonic

-¿cuál? ¿el de las mil y una noches o el del Rey Arturo? –interrogó Tails

-el segundo, por si no se habían enterado, o por si no se los he comentado, ahí yo soy el rey de ese castillo y Lancelot y los otros mis guardianes, al igual que Scalibur solo deja que yo la use –explicaba Sonic, de nuevo un "¡¿qué?!" invadió el aire pero este último fue mas fuerte que los anteriores

-¿por qué nunca me habías comentado acerca de esto? –cuestionó Lili, Sonic abrió los ojos, sus pupilas esmeraldas reflejaban un sentimiento difícil de explicar, solo giró su mirada hacia Lili

-por la misma razón que tu ocultabas que eras la princesa del Templo Diamante, además, mi pasado no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar –Sonic hace una pausa, como si fuera reuniendo sus recuerdos miró al suelo para seguir hablando- mi reino en algún tiempo fue gobernado por Eggman, Manic, Sonia y yo fuimos separados para asegurar que ninguno de los tres corriéramos peligro, Eggman estaba siempre tras la pista de mi madre y trataba en todo lo posible que no pudiéramos reunirnos con ella

-¿por qué? –cuestionó curioso Charmy

-el Oráculo de Del... dul... el oráculo en fin –comentó Sonic de forma algo divertida- le había revelado una profecía a Eggman, cuando los tres legítimos herederos del trono se reunieran con la reina, juntos formarían el consejo de los 4, derrocando de esta forma al tirano que tenía esclavizados a todos los habitantes de Mobotrópolis... mamá nos guiaba todo el tiempo a través de personas que aun eran fieles a nosotros, ella llegaba al sitio, dejaba una pista y luego desaparecía

-¿y que pasó entonces? –interrogó Vanilla

-viajamos juntos, al principio, ni Manic ni Sonia ni yo sabíamos que teníamos familia, mucho menos que éramos de la realeza, el oráculo me dio la llave para encontrarlos y pronto descubrí otras habilidades que ignoraba que existían

-¿cómo era la llave? –quiso saber el humano, Sonic buscó algo dentro de su guante izquierdo y pronto sacó algo, extendió la mano con el puño cerrado y desde un Angulo donde todos pudieran apreciarlo abrió la mano dejando ver un pequeño medallón con la forma de una guitarra de dos puentes

-¿un medallón? –cuestionó Tails, Sonic se colocó el medallón en el cuello y este comenzó a brillar de una forma especial que todos notaron

-no es solo un medallón –aclaró Sonic presionando el objeto en su puño, una luz los segó a todos y cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos vieron que en las manos del erizo reposaba una guitarra muy especial- también era mi arma

-¿arma? –Lili miraba interesada a Sonic

-sí, vengan conmigo –dicho esto Sonic salió acompañado de los otros, caminó hasta alejarse un poco de la casa y pudieron apreciar como el erizo levantaba el brazo en el aire para dejarlo caer rápidamente rasgando las cuerdas de su instrumento, un sonido musical se oyó en ese momento y apareció una especie de láser que al impactar con un árbol lo partió el dos, todos se quedaron sin palabras que decir

-¡eso es genial! –exclamó Charmy, Sonic se volteó hacia ellos

-cada príncipe tenía un instrumento –prosiguió contando- el de Sonia era un piano y Manic llevaba consigo siempre el medallón con forma de batería, a los tres nos gustaba mucho improvisar melodías –Sonic hace una pausa mientras rasguea las cuerdas de su guitarra, claramente se oía una melodía- de esta forma pude reunirme con ellos, la música conectaba nuestros corazones

-¿tu tocas? –cuestionó Chris sorprendido de esta nueva faceta del erizo azul

-así es, los tres sentíamos la música fluir en nuestro interior y tocábamos una canción que se ajustara a la ocasión, fue por eso que cuando la música fluyó por primera vez fui capaz de encontrarlos

-¿tocarías algo para nosotros? –pidió emocionada Lili

-¡ni lo sueñen! –exclamó Sonic con un gesto algo infantil

-por favor, Sonic –pidió Cosmo- queremos oírte cantar

-por favor –rogó la señora Vanilla, todos le pusieron ojos suplicantes al erizo que ante esto volvió a rodar los ojos

-está bien, pero les advierto, hace mucho que no toco así que no quiero ni una palabra al respecto –dicho esto Sonic se giró completamente a ellos y empezó a hacer un intro con su guitarra

(escuchen Por Fin de Sonic Underground)

-_algo nos falta... algo no está bien _–hace una pausa breve recordando a Sonia- _y yo lo siento siempre, ¡y no sé que hacer!_ –piensa en Manic- _hay una voz en mí, me dice que aparecerá... que no me deje vencer, ¡que busque más allá!_

-súper –murmuró Lili presa de la sorpresa

-_¡Por fin! ¡Todos estaremos juntos! _–piensa en su madre- _¡llenará a nuestro mundo!_ –piensa en sus hermanos cantando con él- _¡nuestra unión no se podrá romper!_ –Sonic sonríe- _¡Por fin! no hay nubes de dolor, brillando la luz del amor_ –piensa en toda su familia- _que un día llegará el final feliz... ¡unidos todos por fin!_

Sonic puso todo su corazón tocando el instrumental de esa canción que significaba demasiado para él, era como revivir aquellos tiempos una vez más, de la guitarra de Sonic salieron unos pentagramas musicales que envolvieron a todos y pronto se vieron en una especie de club y para su sorpresa en el escenario estaban tocando tres pequeños erizos, uno azul, uno verde y una rosa

-_¡Por fin!_ –cantaron los erizos verde y rosa

-_¡Todos estaremos juntos! _–exclamaba cantando el erizo azul

-_¡Por fin!_ –repitieron los otros dos

-_¡llenará a nuestro mundo! _–cantó el erizo azul

-¡ese es Sonic! –exclamó Lili para sorpresa de todos

-_¡Por fin!_ –volvieron a cantar los otros dos

-_¡nuestra unión no se podrá romper! ¡no!_ –siguió cantando alegremente Sonic, ahí podían notar que era a penas un niño dado a que sus espinas eran más cortas y estaba más "Bonito y gordito" (Eli: 8D ¡Pingüinos de Madagascar!)

-y ellos deben ser Manic y Sonia –comentaba Chris señalando a los otros

-_¡Por fin! _–cantaron los hermanos

-_¡no hay nubes de dolor!_ –cantó Sonic

-_¡Por Fin!_ –cantaron otra vez

-_¡brillando la luz del amor!_

-Parece como si Sonic nos enseñara uno de sus recuerdos –expuso Tails

-_y este final será feliz... ¡unidos todos...!_

-_¡Por Fin!_ –cantan los tres

-_¡Por fin!_ –repite el erizo azul- _unidos todos_

-_¡Por Fin!_ –terminan los tres, entonces como una ilusión, la escena desapareció y vieron al erizo donde estaba antes con su guitarra, una sonrisa estaba en sus labios y mantenía los ojos cerrados

-que buenas memorias –murmuró para sí mismo, la canción había terminado y miró a los otros- espero, que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero ni imaginar lo que diría Knuckles si se entera

-¡lo juramos! –exclamaron alegres todos

-de acuerdo, son las siete y tenemos que trabajar –dijo la abejita, todos iban entrando cuando de pronto todos se detuvieron, hubo un silencio como de tres segundos...

-¡Las siete! –exclamaron todos con gran sorpresa

-¡hay que terminar ahora mismo! –indicó Lili, todos entraron corriendo a la casa, menos Sonic que hizo que su guitarra desapareciera y se quitó su medallón guardándolo de nuevo en su guante, entró y entre todos por fin terminaron de arreglar todo lo prudente, a las ocho, todos estaban esperando que las chicas lleguen, entonces claramente oyeron un par de voces en el exterior de la casa

-Amy, gracias por acompañarme a pasear –oyeron decir a una chica

-ha sido un placer, Cream –respondió otra voz, pudieron reconocer al instante que era Amy, la perilla se giró y cuando ambas chicas, acompañadas por el chao, entraron, todos salieron de su escondite exclamando al unísolo "¡Sorpresa!" la coneja, que ahora vestía una blusa roja de tiras y una falda blanca con botas rojas a juego, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el lindo detalle que habían preparado sus amigos

-pero... esto es... –dijo emocionada la conejita paseando su vista alrededor

-y tenemos otra sorpresa agradable para ti, Cream –comentó Lili con una sonrisa

-¿en serio? –y para sorpresa de la conejita, apareció por la puerta de la cocina un erizo trayendo un bonito pastel que tenía la frase "Feliz cumpleaños, Cream"

-sabes que el pastel jamás va a faltar en una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no es cierto, Cream? –cuestionó el joven erizo, la conejita sonrió ampliamente mientras un par de lagrimas de felicidad se asomaban en sus ojos

-¡no es posible, es el Señor Sonic! –exclamó alegre, se acercó a él y este le dio a sostener el pastel a Lili, se puso a la altura de Cream y con una sonrisa le dijo

-has crecido mucho, Cream, feliz cumpleaños –comentó alegremente el erizo, Cream sin poderlo evitar se lanzó a abrazar a Sonic

-¡no sabe cuanto lo extrañé, Señor Sonic! –habló Cream desde por encima del hombro del erizo, este le correspondió el abrazo

-yo también –Sonic se separa de ella para mirarla- todos me hicieron mucha falta –agregó el chico, todos sonrieron y siguiendo el ejemplo de Cream, Cheese se apresuró a lanzarse sobre Sonic alegremente

-que tal Cheese, hace un buen rato que no te veía –alegó el erizo mientras Cheese decía alegremente "¡chao, chao!", en eso oyen como se abre la puerta y ahí, entrando a la casa estaba un equidna que todos conocían a la perfección

-¡vaya! –exclamó Knuckles- pero si es Sonic, ¿hace cuanto llegaste?

-ayer, Lili me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa y acepté, es por eso que no hablé con nadie, y además llegué casi a las 10 de la noche, no iba a pedirle a nadie que espere, pero Lili astutamente descubrió que llegaría a esa hora y me esperó –Sonic sonríe, el equidna ahora parecía mas maduro, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa sencilla blanca y sus acostumbrados tenis y guantes

-de cualquier forma, esta no es la manera de celebrar una fiesta, así que a bailar –exclamo Cosmo contenta, todos se divirtieron, charlaron un poco y bailaron un poco, tiempo después todo estaba acabado, recogieron todo los adornos y demás y ayudaron a la señora Vanilla con todos los desperdicios, ya estaban cada cual para irse a su casa.

-bueno, nos veremos mañana a las 10, quedamos que desayunaríamos juntos en Station Square -recordó Lili con una cordial sonrisa

-me parece bien, chicos –concordó Tails para dar un sonoro bostezo- si me disculpan, estoy exhausto y necesito irme a dormir

-yo también –concordó Chris con los ojos cerrados- mañana nos veremos

-mañana sin falta –comentó Cosmo con una sonrisa, se enganchó del brazo de Tails y prosiguió- vamonos Tails, tenemos que dormir

-lo que tú digas, querida Cosmo –respondió Tails, ellos junto a Chris emprendieron la marcha hacia el taller

-yo también debería irme, es peligrosa la ciudad a esta hora de la noche –habló Amy para empezar a caminar pero alguien la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Sonic, se quedó sorprendida

-déjame acompañarte a casa –pidió Sonic- me sentiría mas tranquilo si te llevo personalmente hasta allá

Amy dio un chillido de emoción mientras se le lanzaba al erizo con una sonrisa

-¡Sonic, eres lo máximo! –exclamó Amy

-Amy... no puedo respirar –habló Sonic, Amy lo soltó y tan pronto lo hizo Sonic empezó a jadear un poco

-entonces, te veré mañana, querido hermano –dijo Lilibeth

-yo acompañaré a Lilibeth a casa, así que no te preocupes por nada, Sonic –aclaró Knuckles

-cuento contigo, amigo –concordó Sonic, sin esperar más, tomó en brazos a Amy y empezó a correr hasta que desapareció

-de acuerdo, vamos Knux –comentó la eriza caminando a paso relajada junto con Knux- oye Knuckles...

-¿qué sucede? –cuestionó el equidna

-¿no has sabido... nada de Shadow, Rouge u Omega? –cuestionó de forma triste Lilibeth

-hasta ahora nada, princesa, a esa ladrona se la ha tragado la tierra misma, por otro lado mucho mejor para mí, así no tengo que estar tan al pendiente las 24 horas del día de la esmeralda maestra –habló el equidna

-sí, pero sé que ella te hace falta, Knux –Lili empezó a reír de forma relajada

-te equivocas –Knuckles tenía las mejillas rojas ante el indiscreto comentario de la princesa

*Por otro lado*

Divisaron la casa de la eriza rosa, una vez ahí, Sonic procuró bajarla con cuidado y estando frente a frente Sonic dijo

-bien, ahora ya puedo estar tranquilo –expresó Sonic, a Amy le brilló el mundo

-¿estabas preocupado por mí, Sonic? –cuestionó feliz la eriza

-siempre me preocupo por ti, solo que unas veces casi no suelo demostrarlo –el erizo se rasca una mejilla levemente- de cualquier forma, descansa Amy

-dulces sueños, mi querido héroe –dicho esto Amy puso sus manos en los brazos del erizo como soporte y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, hecho esto sonrió al erizo y entró a su casa, Sonic se quedó paralizado mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla del beso, que en este caso fue la derecha

-... lo mismo digo –dijo al cabo de un rato, una sensación rara le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Amy hacía eso, sin embargo nunca encontró una explicación lógica para aquel enigma, sin decir nada mas empezó a caminar, iba con dirección a casa de Lili cuando escuchó un goteo, sus pupilas, como si fueran un lago cuya paz es perturbada por la caída de una gota que ocasiona que el agua hondee, se tornaron en un misterioso color celeste, Sonic entrecerró un poco los ojos como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-ven... Sonic the hedgehog –oyó una misteriosa voz llamándole, se dio media vuelta y caminó por un sendero que se alejaba de la casa de Amy- ven, Sonic the hedgehog –repitió la misma voz

-escucho y obedezco –respondió de forma mecánica el erizo, llegó hasta donde había un lago y una chica se acercó hacia él, levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de los ojos del erizo y chasqueó los dedos, Sonic cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió, habían recuperado su brillo

-¿huh? ¿qué no se supone que yo estaba en otra parte? –cuestionó mirando para todos los ángulos posibles

-tienes razón, Sonic the Hedgehog, pero yo te he traído hasta aquí –comentó una eriza café de púas algo largas, llevaba puesta una capucha color gris, Sonic se puso en guardia

-¿quién eres? ¿cómo he venido hasta aquí? –interrogó Sonic poniéndose a una prudente distancia

-me llamo Sarina, soy la puerta entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo vivo, te he traído hasta aquí porque acabo de tener una visión de tu futuro –Sonic la miró de forma confusa

-si claro... –respondió no muy convencido- _vaya, pero que noche..._ –sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la chica

-¿... mas rara? –completó la eriza, Sonic se quedó sin habla

-_¿cómo pudo saber...? _–una vez mas sus pensamientos son cortados de nuevo por la misteriosa eriza

-¿... lo que pienso? –indagó Sarina, Sonic se convenció con eso

-de acuerdo, soy todo oídos –accedió Sonic, la eriza sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-me ha sido revelada una visión –empezó algo lúgubre la eriza, luego levantó la mano con dirección al erizo de púas azules que se preguntó por qué hacía eso- tú, Sonic the hedgehog, héroe de Mobius, estás destinado a vivir la prueba mas dura y aterradora que te pueden poner

-¿prueba? –cuestionó Sonic

-un mal del pasado, acompañado con un error que cometiste hace mucho, regresarán para torturarte, hasta que tus gritos de agonía lleguen a los oídos de todos tus amigos deleitando a tus oponentes, para poder evitarlo... debes... –sin embargo la chica no dijo nada, dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza

-¿qué debo hacer? –Sonic se quedó un momento en silencio pues se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, la chica cayó de rodillas y luego al suelo… Sonic lo vio, en su espalda tenía atravesadas un par de flechas- ¡Sarina! –exclamó inconscientemente, miró para todos lados tratando de buscar de donde había venido el disparo pero no vio nada- demonios, necesito llevarla con Lili

Sin decir mas el erizo la tomó en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Lili, la pregunta era... ¿logrará llegar a tiempo?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_**Ending: Suddenly por Kanemaru Yunichi (voz Japonesa de Sonic)**_

Quiero aclarar, que lo que puse en este fanfic para quienes no lo conocen, es la historia de la vida de Sonic en la serie Sonic underground, es una de las historias que mas me ha gustado porque presentan al erizo azul con un hermano y una hermana de los cuales cuidar y por supuesto porque Sonic canta hermoso en español españa, en inglés... no me convence, en fin, Mey (escritora de fanfiction) y yo siempre tratamos de enlazar las diversas historias de Sonic para así dejar algo mas elaborado, lo sabrán con el tiempo. También aclaro, que mezclé algo de la trama del juego para Nintendo Wii Sonic and The Black Knight, me pareció bastante novedosa la idea de que el erizo azul luche con una espada.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE SONIC X: LA BATALLA DE LOS METALS

Sonic llega a casa de Lili para que atienda a la misteriosa chica que estaba a punto de decirle su futuro, al día siguiente, Lilibeth desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, un viejo conocido de los chicos está por hacer aparición para reclamar lo que le pertenece... o quien le pertenece... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién secuestró a Lilibeth? ¿con que propósito además?

**¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL SECUESTRO DE LA PRINCESA, EL DESTINO SE PONE EN MARCHA!**

¡¿Crees poder alcanzar a Sonic?!


	3. El secuestro de la princesa

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth Aya y Sarina The Seer) me pertenecen, ellos son de Sega, Sonic team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios.

Sonic X: La Batalla de los Metals

**Capítulo 3: El secuestro de la princesa, el destino se pone en marcha**

-no es que sea de mi incumbencia –habló Knuckles- pero, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto Shadow?, digo, él es una persona que no parece interesarse por los sentimientos de los demás –vio que Lili bajaba la cabeza y luego giraba la mirada hacia él

-él no es así –expuso Lili

-¿a que te refieres? –cuestionó Knuckles

-imagino que estás al tanto de la historia del profesor Gerald y María, ¿verdad? –indagó la eriza verde

-sí, vagamente recuerdo algo de eso

-Shadow no fue siempre así, cuando el profesor Gerald, María, él y yo vivíamos juntos en la colonia espacial Ark Shadow solía sonreír abiertamente, María y él solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos riendo y el profesor Gerald y yo nos sentíamos felices de ver esa estrecha amistad –Lili hace una pausa breve- yo más que nadie sabía lo que Shadow sentía cada vez que estaba junto a María, no era difícil saber que su corazón latía por ella y que de ser necesario hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvarla

-y aun sabiendo eso, ¿estabas enamorada de Shadow? –Knuckles miró curioso a la eriza cuyas mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo

-mi corazón le pertenecía solo a él, hubieron veces en las que llegué a pensar que Shadow conocía mis sentimientos, pero no era capaz de hablarme de los suyos propios... así que quien decidió tocar el tema fui yo...

*Flash Back*

Estaba en un ambiente artificial, pero parecía tan lleno de vida, los árboles se alzaban por el lugar y en una de sus ramas había una eriza verde que miraba pensativamente el paisaje frente a ella, su mano derecha reposaba en el tronco del árbol mientras la izquierda reposaba a un lado haciéndole de soporte, parecía pensar en algo cuando...

-_¿qué haces aquí?_ –cuestionó alguien a su lado, la chica se giró rápidamente y ahí de pie estaba el erizo de betas rojas con los brazos cruzados, sus pupilas carmín miraban fijamente a la eriza verde que procedió a arrimarse al árbol recostándose en él.

-_pensaba..._ –respondió ausente la chica

-_¿te pasa algo? _–siguió interrogando el erizo noche, la princesa se limitó a negar con la cabeza- _habla, sé que algo te molesta._

-_no es que me moleste _–comentaba la eriza-_ es solo que... he notado... _–la chica guardó silencio

-_¿qué cosa?_ –el erizo hizo una pausa para sentarse al lado de la chica, ella giró la mirada hacia él y sonrió suavemente

-_he notado... la forma en que miras a María_ –expuso Lili, en el rostro de Shadow la sorpresa apareció por unos instantes.

-_¿a... qué te refieres?_ –cuestionó a penas alterado el erizo noche

-_no creas que soy una tonta, amigo mío, tus ojos suelen delatarte, cuando estás con María brillan de una forma especial, podría incluso asegurar que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella_ –explicó Lili, Shadow guardó un momento silencio, trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar pero Lili prosiguió- _no es necesario que lo admitas, tu silencio me dijo todo_

-_¿cómo fuiste capaz de notarlo?_ –indagó Shadow

-_tú dímelo, parece que lo sabes después de todo_ –Lili gira la mirada hacia el horizonte

-_entonces debo suponer que realmente estás... _–dejó la pregunta en el aire, Lili asentó- _y aun así parece no afectarte_

-_no te confundas_ –añadió entre risas ella- _no es que no me afecte, pero si María te hace feliz... entonces yo soy feliz_ –quedaron en silencio, sin embargo al verlo de reojo, Lili pudo notar como Shadow cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

-_nada mal, novata_ –habló el erizo noche

-_gracias, amigo mío_ –después de eso nadie volvió a hablar

*Fin del Flash Back*

-sin duda –comentó Knuckles- eres una chica digna de admiración, princesa

-jamás he sido egoísta, si Shadow era feliz, entonces yo podía ser feliz –Lili sonrió abiertamente

-No me malinterpretes, pero ¿qué no se supone que las memorias de Shadow son falsas? –Knuckles vio que la princesa entristecía- lo lamento, no quise tocar tan rudo el tema

-no hay cuidado, mi querido guardián, es verdad, parte de las memorias son falsas y hasta estoy llegando a creer que las mías también no son más que un mal chiste, sin embargo tal y como Shadow dice una y otra vez, aunque sean falsas es lo único que nos queda a ambos.

-el corazón de Shadow se endureció por la muerte de María Robotnik ¿no es así? –continuó Knuckles

-sí, por mucho que deseara que su corazón se abriera una vez más... no sé si realmente pueda conseguirlo, me da mucha tristeza porque puedo sentir parte de sus emociones, todo el tiempo suelo sentir frío... pero cuando se ama a alguien... de la forma en la que estoy amándolo a él... se intenta lo imposible para que esa persona vuelva a sonreír –agregó la eriza, sus ojos estaban vidriosos

-quien sabe, el destino trabaja de formas misteriosas, puede que algún día logres abrir su corazón para ti –Knuckles puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en casa de Lili

-ojalá que así sea, te agradezco por todo Knuckles, eres el mejor de los guardianes de la esmeralda maestra –dicho esto Lili le dio un beso en la mejilla para sonreírle de forma simpática

-fue un placer, Lili, en fin, tengo trabajo por hacer, te veré a las 10 en Station Square –dicho esto Knuckles empezó a tomar rumbo hacia Isla Ángel, Lili lo vio irse y abriendo la puerta de su casa entró, no había nada fuera de lo común, así que tan pronto se cambiara de ropa iría a dormir o por lo menos esos eran sus planes, pero alguien golpeó la puerta rápidamente

-¡Lili, ¿estás en casa?! –oyó decir, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio a Sonic con una chica herida en brazos

-¡¿qué le ha sucedido?! –cuestionó visiblemente preocupada

-las explicaciones para luego, debes atenderla –respondió Sonic

-ven, ponla en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes –dicho esto ambos entraron, Sonic se quedó fuera de la habitación sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala con los brazos cruzados, después de una media hora Lili salió cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras sí, se acercó a Sonic y se sentó a su lado en el sofá

-estará bien, le puse un poco de la sabia de la Esmeralda Maestra así que será cuestión de unos días para que esté como nueva –habló Lili, Sonic suspiró tranquilo- pero ¿quién es ella, hermano?

-la conocí después de dejar a Amy en su casa, de alguna forma me hipnotizó y me llevó hasta donde estaba, al parecer, ella tiene una conexión especial con el mundo de los espíritus y del nuestro –explicaba Sonic

-¿cómo estás tan seguro? –cuestionó Lili

-pudo leer mi mente en dos ocasiones, y lo que le pasó después me hace pensar que dice la verdad, sino ¿por qué otra razón la atacarían de esa forma? –aclaró el erizo

-me suena bastante lógico, ¿por qué vino a buscarte? –siguió interrogando Lili, el semblante de Sonic estaba lleno de preocupación

-ella dijo... que vio mi futuro en una visión, dijo algo de un mal del pasado que viene acompañado de un error que cometí hace mucho, también dijo que tratan de regresar para torturarme, sin embargo cuando iba a decirme como impedirlo la atacaron y no fui capaz de ver quien era el responsable –Sonic miró a su hermana

-esto está mal, si la atacaron es que querían que guarde silencio, y si es así, seguro que lo que iba a decirte era de suma importancia –analizó la eriza verde- al parecer nuestro desayuno familiar de mañana será mas bien de planeación para lo que venga

-esto es genial –agregó enojado Sonic- justo cuando regreso después de un par de años me vengo a encontrar con esto

-lamento que en tu regreso sucedan estas cosas, nosotros estábamos muy felices cuando nos enviaste la noticia de que ibas a volver, y ahora tenemos que luchar contra ese mal que te acecha –la eriza se veía triste, Sonic puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Lili mientras la acariciaba como todo un hermano mayor

-no tienes por qué afligirte, hermanita –habló Sonic- la paz no puede durar para siempre, además, sabes que cuando se trata de aventuras siempre estoy dispuesto a lanzarme a ellas sin dudar

-cierto, será divertido –la eriza sonríe- y no te vamos a dejar solo, todos estaremos siempre contigo apoyándote

-con ustedes a mi lado no tengo nada que temer –Sonic sonríe por igual- de momento deberías descansar, mañana se viene un día sumamente agitado –Lili se inclinó hacia Sonic para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda

-quédate conmigo esta noche, así podrás estar al tanto de todo tan pronto esa chica despierte –invitó Lili

-me parece bien, gracias –respondió el erizo, la chica se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, giró la perilla y antes de entrar dijo

-buenas noches Sonic

-descansa, Lili –después de eso Lili entró a su cuarto, Sonic se quedó en el sofá pensativo

-_... cuando Amy me besa en la mejilla... no siento lo mismo que cuando lo hace Lili... me pregunto ¿por qué será? _–el erizo inconscientemente llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha, donde poco antes Amy le había dado un beso, por más que pensaba no podía hallarle una respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, tiempo después, el erizo estaba durmiendo placidamente en el sofá, pero fuera, se veía un pequeño destello en la ventana, el destello desapareció y todo quedó en calma una vez más

*Por otro lado...*

Era un sitio oscuro, no había nada que emitiera luz en el lugar y tampoco se oía ni un solo ruido, de pronto, en medio de la oscuridad unos irises opacos destellaron con una maldad pura

-¿aun no es el momento? –cuestionó una fúnebre voz

-de hecho, es el momento más adecuado, atrae a la princesa al bosque y luego captúrala antes de que tengan que ir a Station Square

-¿cómo la voy a capturar, si ese erizo está en su casa? –siguió interrogando

-sencillo, tienes la apariencia necesaria, atráela hasta ti –le explicaba alguien

-es verdad... haría lo que fuera por su amado Shadow –comentó burlonamente la fúnebre voz del principio

-pronto... todo se pondrá en marcha –después de esto una sonora carcajada cargada de maldad resonó por todo el lugar, del sitio salió un extraño humo que se desapareció.

*volviendo con Lili...*

Dormía en su cama, pero un ruido hizo que se despertara

-¿Huh? –cuestionó perezosamente, se talló los ojos con su mano derecha y se sentó en su cama, al instante se levantó, llevaba puesto un short ligero y una blusa sin mangas, ambos blanco, aun así su abdomen quedaba un poco al descubierto, caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla hacia fuera, notó que era de noche aun y la luna seguía en lo alto del cielo, puso sus brazos de soporte en la ventana y la miró un momento, de pronto oyó como en el bosque cercano a su casa unos arbustos se movían

-¿qué será...? –pero no pudo acabar su frase, una sombra muy familiar pasó cerca del lugar, ella se quedó sin habla al ver esto- no... no es posible, ¿ese puede ser...?

Dicho esto corrió dentro de su cuarto para ponerse rápidamente su ropa, se subió en el marco de la ventana, miró un momento hacia adentro y pensó en regresar antes de que Sonic despertara para no preocuparlo, de un salto estuvo fuera de su casa y a una velocidad que ella considera moderada se volvió una estela verde y salió con dirección al bosque, al llegar a un lugar donde se veía la luna entre los árboles se detuvo

-yo... podría jurar que... –murmuró desconcertada, sin embargo se giró rápidamente al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, lentamente, una figura se acercaba hasta su ubicación, la eriza lo vio venir estupefacta, ella conocía esa silueta, se giró totalmente hacia donde el desconocido venía y antes de salir a donde la luz le iluminara se detuvo, la chica sonrió

-¿Shadow? –cuestionó, tan pronto como el ser se acercó hacia la luz su sonrisa se borró, se puso en guardia- ¿quién eres?

-nos volvemos a ver, princesa –comentó el ser, en efecto, tenía la apariencia de Shadow, pero el color de sus betas y varios detalles más variaban, sin mencionar que no tenía boca- ¿es que ya ni siquiera reconoces mi voz? –Lili puso un gesto de sorpresa que al momento cambió por la rabia

-¿qué quieres, Mephiles? –interrogó aun en guardia Lili

-de hecho casi nada... lo que quiero es a ti, Lilibeth –habló la oscuridad personificada, Lili miró sorprendida al ser que se acercó un poco más, un aura negra empezaba a rodearlo a cada paso que daba hacia la eriza, esta en un intento desesperado de alejarse fue retrocediendo, pero para su sorpresa el aura oscura de Mephiles iba aumentando hasta que como si tuviera vida propia empezó a rodear a Lili, sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y pronto su espalda dio con un árbol notando que sola se había acorralado y sus piernas empezaban a fallarle

-pero alégrate, quien te secuestra tiene la apariencia de la persona a la que tanto amas –el tono de Mephiles estaba lleno de burla, Lili con sus últimas fuerzas gruñó furiosa, quiso darle un golpe pero la vista le fallaba, ya no pudo más y se dejó ir de lado, Mephiles al notar que se tambaleaba con su mano derecha la tomó de la cintura y Lili cayó aun con algo de conciencia, Mephiles la sostenía y la mirada de la eriza verde estaba llena de odio

-dulces sueños... princesa –dicho esto Lili cerró los ojos, su cuerpo al ser sostenido de la cintura se había arqueado, era la imagen de una princesa en manos de su captor, su cabeza suspendida en el aire, sus púas cayendo a los lados de su rostro, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus brazos suspendidos, sin lugar a dudas, era un hermoso cuadro de no ser porque quien la capturó tenía planes para ella, llevó su mano libre detrás de las piernas de Lili para de esta forma poder cargarla en brazos

-y pensar que Shadow desaprovecha a la princesa, siendo ella tan hermosa –Mephiles deja salir una breve risa- hasta ahora, ha sido la mejor de las presas que he capturado

Sin nada mas que agregar Mephiles desapareció en la espesura del bosque llevándose consigo a la princesa, en el lugar donde estuvieron minutos antes algo brillaba, no era cualquier cosa... era el medallón que Sonic le había regalado a Lili hace muchos años atrás, ¿qué iba a ser ahora de la suerte de la princesa?

*horas mas tarde*

Despertaba lentamente, su vista le fallaba y estaba totalmente confundida, sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente pero cuando quiso mover su brazo no pudo, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró en todas las direcciones que podía ver, tenía los brazos suspendidos en el aire por unas cadenas con unos grilletes, estaba de rodillas además.

-¿dónde estoy? –cuestionó confundida, de pronto, en la habitación apareció su captor

-En un viejo parque de diversiones abandonado dentro de Collision Chaos Zone –explicó Mephiles, Lili se asustó al verlo entrar

-¡Mephiles! –exclamó llena de sorpresa, Mephiles se acercó a ella y clavando una rodilla en el suelo se puso a su altura, Lili giró bruscamente el rostro hacia su derecha, sin embargo oyó

-no, no, no –habló Mephiles con un tono fastidioso para la eriza, con su mano izquierda tomó el rostro de la princesa y la obligo a mirarlo, Lili se quedó sin palabras, veía a Mephiles y para ella era como ver a Shadow- necesito que me veas a mí, princesa

-suéltame –ordenó entre dientes Lili, Mephiles dejó salir una risa para acercarse a Lili un poco más, ante esto, la eriza sintió ganas de llorar, puesto que la imagen que usaba era la de la persona a la que amaba, cerró los ojos para no tener que verle, pero ni eso evitó que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas hasta mojar el guante de Mephiles

-oh, pobre princesa –se burló el maligno ser- extrañas mucho a tu amado Shadow, hace ya muchos meses que desapareció de un momento a otro, y ahora también la murciélago y el robot que lo acompañan, parece que no tienes buena suerte en el amor, Lilibeth.

-déjame tranquila –murmuró con molestia en su voz, aunque casi no se percibía pues lo que reinaba en la voz de la eriza era dolor.

-si te sirve de algo –continuó Mephiles- incluso yo pienso que Shadow es un idiota por desaprovecharte, tienes todo lo que cualquiera buscaría en una chica, belleza, astucia, fuerza y un corazón inocente

-¿por qué diablos me dices todo esto? –Lili ahora superaba su dolor y lo cambiaba por rabia, Mephiles lo notó y con cierto placer continuó

-porque así como siento en tu corazón bondad... muy al fondo de él puedo sentir mucha oscuridad –ejerce con su mano un poco de presión en el rostro de Lili, esta suelta un quejido- y sé que esa oscuridad es producto de todos tus años de silencio

-lárgate –ordenó con cólera en la voz Lilibeth

-es verdad, no nos queda mucho tiempo, en unas horas notarán tu ausencia y es más que seguro que vendrán a buscarte –Mephiles la suelta y se pone de pie, empezó a adentrase en la oscuridad y mientras lo hacía dijo- es toda tuya, Eggman

-¡¿Eggman?! –exclamó sorprendida, una luz se encendió cegándola, detrás de un vidrio podía ver a Eggman frente a un panel de control

-nos volvemos a ver, bola de pelos –comentó Eggman con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿desde cuando trabajan juntos? –interrogó Lilibeth presa de la sorpresa

-me hizo un trato que no pude rechazar –explicó Mephiles- uno que me beneficiará a mí

-¿trato? –cuestionó Lili en un tono semiaudible, de pronto, las esposas empezaron a vibrar y sintió como empezaban a drenar su energía, Lili ante el dolor dio un sonoro grito, se sacudía intentando de forma desesperada soltarse sin embargo era inútil, habían diseñado esas cadenas sin duda especialmente para ella

-no vas a poder huir, Lili –Eggman hecha una risa y en cuanto a Mephiles mira de reojo a la eriza sufrir, sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad y le complacía enormemente oír los gritos de la princesa.

*en casa de Lili*

Despertaba lentamente, se había quedado dormido en el sofá, miró el reloj y vio que este decía claramente que eran las nueve de la mañana, se levantó para estirarse y caminó hacia la habitación de huéspedes

-me pregunto ¿cómo seguirá Sarina? –se cuestionó, sin embargo, cual no sería su sorpresa al entrar y ver los vendajes en el suelo- ¡Sarina! –exclamó, no había rastros de ella, rápidamente fue hacia la habitación continua a esa

-¡Lili, Sarina se...! –pero no terminó la frase, la habitación de su hermana estaba vacía y la ventana por otro lado estaba abierta- ¿qué diablos sucede aquí? –murmuró Sonic lleno de sorpresa, miró con dirección al bosque desde la ventana y saltó sobre esta para caminar algo apresurado y al mismo tiempo miraba al suelo en busca de pistas, se mantuvo en movimiento por largo rato hasta que se adentró al bosque, llegó a un lugar donde los rayos del sol se infiltraban iluminando lo que estaba ahí y un resplandor le dio en los ojos

-¿qué es eso? –cuestionó el erizo, siguió la trayectoria del brillo y lo que vio ahí lo dejó sin palabras- ¡ese es... el medallón que le di a Lili!

Estaba en el suelo, sabía que era imposible que Lili lo haya olvidado o lo haya perdido, ese medallón era el tesoro más preciado de la eriza verde ya que Sonic se lo había regalado con mucho cariño antes de que se separaran por primera vez, lo tomó y lo observó, por alguna razón, sentía que el medallón tenía algo de energías negativas.

-esta sensación –expresó el erizo- yo la conozco, la he sentido antes.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera oyó que unos pasos se acercaban, la otra persona se aproximó hasta donde estaba el erizo y levantó una pistola poniéndola detrás de la cabeza de Sonic, este al instante lo notó

-jamás dejarás ese mal habito, ¿verdad? –cuestionó el erizo sin voltearse

-¿que diablos haces aquí en el bosque? –interrogó por igual la otra persona, Sonic guardó silencio por un segundo para proseguir

-mi hermana desapareció y ando buscando pistas –respondió Sonic

-¿Lilibeth desapareció? –la voz de la otra persona, aun cuando sonara fría tenía en ella un cierto interés

-anoche por lo que puedo ver –agregó Sonic, se puso de pie y se giró hacia el recién llegado- encontré su medallón tirado aquí, sabes tan bien como yo que ella cuida mucho de él

-es verdad, no es algo normal que deje algo importante abandonado en un bosque –corroboró

-así que voy a empezar a buscarla, ¿qué harás... Shadow? –cuestionó Sonic, frente a él estaba el erizo negro de betas rojas, se lo veía también un poco cambiado, lo único que llevaba diferente era un cinturón con varios compartimientos para armas

-dado a la presente situación –habló el erizo noche- la buscaré también, yo puedo encontrarla de una forma más fácil y certera

-quiero hacerte una pregunta –Shadow se quedó en silencio esperando- ¿dónde estuviste todos estos meses?, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba Lilibeth por ti?

-¿y se puede saber por qué estaba preocupada? -cuestionó con tono de burla Shadow, a Sonic no le afectó en lo mas mínimo, simplemente se encogió de hombros

-supongo que será por esos sentimientos que la atan a ti –Sonic usó en esa frase un tono que era casi como decirle "¿qué no es obvio?"- ella ha tratado desde que se reencontraron abrir tu corazón y tú no se lo has permitido

-sería mejor si dejara las cosas así –agregó Shadow

-sabes que no lo hará, quiere volverte a ver tal como eras en Ark, pero lo único que te puedo decir es esto –Sonic camina hacia él y deteniéndose a su lado gira un poco la cabeza hacia el erizo noche- date otra oportunidad, nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes

Shadow guardó por un momento silencio, sabía a la perfección lo que el erizo trataba de decirle

-... andando –comentó sin más el erizo noche, empezó a correr seguido de Sonic por en medio del bosque...

*En Isla Ángel*

Knuckles reposaba en el altar de la Esmeralda Maestra, miraba las nubes pasar en el cielo, cuando de pronto oyó el aleteo de unas alas, hizo una mueca de desdén

-¿no es muy temprano para que estés fastidiándome? –cuestionó Knuckles mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo, sin embargo su vista fue tapada por una silueta familiar para él

-¿qué tiene que venga a verte después de unos meses, cabeza hueca? –indagó por igual una chica, llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas de color negro con un enorme corazón rosa en el pecho, guantes largos blancos, pantalón color negro con unos botines negros, por detrás se podía ver que la blusa tenía escote

-que siempre vienes para intentar robar la Esmeralda Maestra, Rouge –respondió el equidna sin mayor preocupación, Rouge iba a hacer un nuevo comentario, pero la esmeralda empezó a reaccionar de una forma extraña, se iluminaba y se opacaba de forma seguida

-¿qué está sucediendo? –cuestionó Rouge sorprendida

-no tengo idea... –en uno de los destellos, Knuckles pudo ver reflejada en la esmeralda a Lilibeth sin embargo fue un acontecimiento muy breve- oh no... Lilibeth –murmuró el guardián

-¿qué pasa? ¿te acordaste de tu noviecita? –el tono de Rouge, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba cargado de celos, Knuckles mencionaba demasiado a Lili últimamente

-no lo entiendes, Lilibeth está en peligro

-¿y por qué debería interesarme? –cuestionó de forma petulante Rouge mientras se cruzaba de brazos, vio como Knuckles la fulminaba con la mirada

-porque –empezó el guardián- si Lilibeth es asesinada, la Esmeralda Maestra perderá todo su poder, y las esmeraldas del Caos se convertirán en piedras

-¿qué? –el rostro de sorpresa de Rouge no tenía precio

-¿jamás pusiste atención a nada de lo que dije? –Knuckles rueda los ojos- mira, Lilibeth es la princesa del Templo Diamante, el cual desde hace siglos, cuando el clan guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra comenzó a existir, se ofreció a darle apoyo ofreciendo cada 300 años a una nueva heredera que resguardara en su cuerpo el alma de la Esmeralda Maestra, jamás se habló al respecto para que la princesa escogida no corriera peligro, nadie excepto los miembros del clan guardián y los habitantes del Templo Diamante sabían al respecto

-me dices –aclaró Rouge- ¿qué la chiquilla es el nuevo contenedor del alma de la Esmeralda Maestra?

-sí, sin embargo, como hubieron muchas princesas egoístas en el Templo Diamante, los ancianos del Clan Guardián acordaron reducir el tiempo de existencia de la princesa a 150 años, ellas llegan a los 18 años de edad y conservan permanentemente su apariencia joven, al llegar a los 150 años, su ciclo se acaba y se fusionan con la Esmeralda en espera de su siguiente princesa

-¿quién tiene conocimiento de esto? –Rouge se había interesado en el tema como era de suponer

-Sonic lo sabe porque él presidió junto a mi el ritual de aceptación de la misión de Lilibeth hace mucho, Shadow es consciente de ello también, pues fue por esa razón que Gerald Robotnik llevó a la princesa hasta la colonia espacial Ark, Chris que se enteró durante una misión que emprendimos juntos y Eggman desde luego que revisó los archivos de su abuelo encontrando todo con respecto a Lilibeth, fuera de ellos, no creo que nadie mas lo sepa

-¿y por qué me cuentas todo esto? –interrogó Rouge, Knuckles calló un momento y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

-porque Lilibeth no es mi novia, es una buena amiga de la cual debo cuidar por el bien de la Esmeralda Maestra, y sobre todo, porque ella está enamorada de Shadow aunque sabe que probablemente jamás consiga que le abra de nuevo su corazón –Knuckles miró a la esmeralda- además, Lilibeth ha sido como una hermana menor, jamás he tenido otras intenciones con ella

-mas te vale –murmuró Rouge enojada, Knuckles pestañeó un par de veces

-¿qué? –cuestionó con suma burla en su voz, Rouge se sonrojó

-N-no he dicho nada –respondió la murciélago, ambos volvieron a ver a la Esmeralda que seguía reaccionando de una forma extraña...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 3 listo, me demoré en terminarlo pero ya está aquí, espero les haya gustado y dejen un review

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE SONIC X: LA BATALLA DE LOS METALS

Sonic y Shadow andan tras la pista de Lilibeth, quien por otro lado es torturada por Eggman que busca extraer hasta la última gota de energía de la princesa, un mal del pasado está a punto de cobrar vida siendo la prueba mas difícil que Sonic pueda enfrentar, y aunque todos lo ignoren, Amy se propone derrotar a su rival de una vez por todas

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL GRAN RESCATE, AMY DA A CONOCER A SU RIVAL!

¡¿Crees poder alcanzar a Sonic?!


	4. El gran rescate

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic X (a excepción de Lilibeth Aya) me pertenecen, ellos son de Sega, Sonic team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios.

Sonic X: La Batalla de los Metals

**Capítulo 4: El gran rescate, Amy da a conocer a su rival**

Lilibeth ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para gritar, su cuerpo había llegado al límite y no era capaz ni de sentir el movimiento de sus muñecas a pesar de que las movía lo que significaba que su sensibilidad no estaba, dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente hacia delante pero dado a que las cadenas la obligaban a estar arrodillada era lo único que podía hacer.

-como pensé –comentaba Eggman mirando la pantalla de un monitor a su lado derecho- la energía de esta niña es mas grande de lo que podría haber contenido en un solo tanque, he logrado llenar 7 reservas de energía, suficiente como para pasar a la fase dos de mi plan e incluso podría respaldar a mis otros proyectos.

-no me sorprende que la princesa tenga tanta energía, es el contenedor del alma de la Esmeralda Maestra después de todo –agregó Mephiles mirando a Lili que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

-bueno, eso es lo último de energía que nos puede dar por ahora, pero creo que descansando podrá volver a reponerla –supuso el doctor, tecleó unas cosas y en la pantalla salió la frase "almacenado de energía completo" junto con varias estadísticas.

-a estas alturas, ese erizo azul ya debió haber notado la ausencia de la princesa –decía Mephiles- ¿planeas dejarla en esa habitación?

-no he decidido que hacer de momento con ella, acepto sugerencias –comentó el doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguía tecleando ansiosamente en su panel de control.

-como ya tenemos la energía necesaria, me gustaría divertirme un poco con ella –el tono de voz del maligno ser era tan oscuro y burlón que hizo que Eggman lo mirara interesado.

-¿qué tienes en mente? –cuestionó el humano

-solo digamos que –continuó mientras un brillo singular atravesaba sus ojos sombríos- quiero ver la rabia refulgir en los ojos de Sonic y Shadow –dicho esto una carcajada invadió la sala.

*con Sonic y Shadow*

-¿y bien? –cuestionaba el erizo azul cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con impaciencia a Shadow que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaban en medio de Green Hill Zone, al cabo de unos minutos el erizo noche abrió los ojos, destellaban de un extraño color azul y después de unos segundos volvieron a ser de color carmín

-en esa dirección –respondió Shadow señalando hacia el noroeste

-¿Station Square? –Sonic parecía confundido- se supone que nos reuniríamos ahí para desayunar juntos

-no dije que estuviera en ese lugar necesariamente –agregó Shadow cerrando los ojos.

-a juzgar por el cielo diría que es la hora a la que acordamos reunirnos, así que creo que pasaré por allí explicándoles la situación –comentaba el erizo

-no creo que tengamos tanto tiempo –intervino el erizo noche con cierta indiferencia

-explícate –invitó Sonic

-la energía de Lili está extremadamente baja, no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que está en una especie de estado de shock –explica Shadow

-¿lo que me dices es que la energía de Lili se está desvaneciendo? –indagó el erizo de ojos esmeraldas

-algo así, sin embargo no es eso lo que me hace pensar que está en peligro –agregó

-entonces ¿qué es? –interrogaba Sonic mirando con interés a Shadow

-por más agotada que estuviera –continuó Shadow- jamás había perdido esta cantidad de energía, estarás enterado que ella no puede usar energía de la Esmeralda Maestra a no ser que recite la plegaria y solo bajo fines limitados ¿no es así?.

-entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, pero por el momento debemos conformarnos con que Lili sigue con vida, será mejor ir rápido a la ciudad, de todas formas quiero por lo menos dejarles un mensaje a los otros –dicho esto ambos erizos emprendieron la marcha hacia Station Square

*y mientras tanto en Station Square...*

-no pensé que sería el primero en llegar –comentaba Knuckles de pie junto a un restaurante

-los primeros, mas bien –corrigió Rouge que estaba a su lado.

-como sea –concluyó Knuckles- no hay señal ni de Sonic o de los otros

-a penas son las diez Knucky –le recordó Rouge

-deja de llamarme así –pidió molesto el equidna.

-vaya, vaya, pero si son Rouge y Knuckles –escucharon decir a una voz familiar, al voltearse se encontraron con la eriza rosa.

-hola Amy, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Sonic? –cuestionó Knux

-no, pero supongo que no ha de tardar en llegar, ¿para que lo buscas de todas formas? –interrogó por igual Amy

-quiero salirme de una duda con respecto a Lili –respondió Knuckles, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el semblante de Amy había cambiado bruscamente por unos segundos- _¿y a esta que le pasa?_

-debí adivinarlo –comenta la eriza, muy en el fondo de su voz se podía notar un poco de rabia

-a ver –Knuckles hace una pausa- desde hace unos meses andas rara, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

-eso no te interesa, Knuckles –dijo Amy rodando los ojos

-pues pareces muy molesta cada vez que nombro a la princesa –el equidna se cruza de brazos mirando fijamente a la eriza rosa

-¿por qué te importa? Creí que ella era la "hermana menor" de Sonic, no la tuya –ahora la voz de la chica ya no procuraba esconder su rabia.

-no tiene nada de malo que quiera proteger a la princesa, es el contenedor de la Esmeralda Maestra después de todo, así que mis deberes de guardián también se aplican sobre ella –respondió Knux

-aun así nada me obliga a responderte –agregó indiferente la eriza rosa.

-¿Cómo? –cuestionó furioso Knuckles, Amy lanzó un "hump" indiferente dando a entender que no le iba a responder, para sorpresa de todos, dos siluetas pasaron a velocidad por el sitio- ¿y eso? –Knux estaba asombrado, las dos siluetas regresaron y se detuvieron

-hola chicos –saludó Sonic, a su lado cruzado de brazos estaba Shadow lo cual parecía raro a vista de todos.

-¿qué hace Shadow aquí? –indagó el equidna

-es una larga historia, de momento no tengo mucho tiempo, para resumir Lilibeth ha sido secuestrada y Shadow y yo estamos tras su pista –explica Sonic

-demonios, entonces mi corazonada era cierta –Knuckles presiona sus puños

-¿ya sabías de eso? –cuestionó el erizo azul

-la Esmeralda Maestra reaccionó de una forma extraña esta mañana, así que supuse que la razón era que algo le había sucedido a Lili –respondió el guardián- también iré a buscarla

-no es necesario traer a más estorbos –comentó con indiferencia Shadow, Knuckles gruñó

-odio decirlo, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Shadow, sería mejor si vamos nosotros solos, un grupo mayor puede llamar la atención y en el peor de los casos podrían hacerle algo a Lili –agregó Sonic- la razón por la que vine a decirles esto es para que no se preocupen, me encargaré de reunirme con ustedes esta tarde trayendo noticias de mi hermana, nos veremos en casa de Cream a las seis de la tarde, hasta luego

Y sin nada más que agregar ambos erizos desaparecieron en dos siluetas, la eriza rosa vio partir a su amado erizo azul y no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido de exasperación.

-bueno, tan pronto lleguen los otros les explicaremos todo –añadió el equidna

-¿explicarnos qué? –cuestionó Chris acercándose con Tails, Cosmo, Cream y Cheese

-¿por qué tanto revuelo? –indagó de una dirección diferente cierto cocodrilo, era Vector que llegaba con Charmy y la señora Vanilla, Vector llevaba algunas bolsas guindando de sus brazos lo cual daba a entender que previamente habrían ido a hacer compras.

-se han llevado a Lili –respondió Knuckles, todos dijeron un "¿qué?" a coro.

-pero ¿cómo es posible? –el tono de Tails era de ansiedad

-no se sabe ni cuando fue secuestrada ni por quién, sin embargo, Shadow y Sonic salieron tras la pista de la chiquilla –agregó Rouge.

-espera, ¿Shadow? –Chris parecía sorprendido ante lo que la murciélago decía

-¿qué no es obvio? Si no fuera así, ¿cómo es que yo estoy aquí? –Rouge puso un gesto de indiferencia

-¿y que hay de Omega? –siguió interrogando Cream

-está en GUN recargando sus baterías –respondió Rouge- esta tarde debían hacerle un chequeo general de todos sus circuitos.

-¿y qué mas dijo Sonic? –indagó Cosmo

-dijo que a las seis de la tarde nos estaría esperando en casa de Cream para informarnos de la situación –respondió la eriza rosa, ahora parecía estar mas tranquila

-entonces creo que es inútil que sigamos aquí, sería mejor si regresamos y esperamos hasta la hora acordada –sugirió Vector

-por ahora no tenemos mucho por donde elegir –concordó Knuckles

-y ¿qué hay del Señor Sonic y del Señor Shadow? ¿se han ido solos a rescatar a la señorita Lili? –cuestionó Cream

-Sonic dijo que era mejor si iban ellos, así no llamarían la atención a la hora de atacar –explica el equidna

-nos veremos esta tarde en tal caso –finalizó Chris, todos se dispersaron, pero cuando Knuckles iba a partir se sorprendió al oír

-espera Knuckles –llamó Amy, el equidna se giró hacia ella

-¿qué pasa? –cuestionó él

-estuve analizando bien la situación así que quiero que me hagas un favor –los ojos de Amy mostraban mucha decisión

-¿qué clase de favor? –siguió interrogando con cierto interés, el semblante de Amy se tornó excesivamente serio

-quiero que me ayudes a entrenar –respondió ella, Knuckles se sobresaltó

-¡¿quieres que te entrene?! –gritó Knuckles asombrado, Amy procedió a taparle casi al instante la boca

-oye Knuckles, ¿por qué no lo dices más fuerte como para que te escuchen hasta Resort Island? –el sarcasmo de la eriza era sumamente notorio, Knuckles se tranquilizó

-¿qué planeas hacer? –pregunta mirando a la eriza, parecía quererla estudiar con la mirada

-bueno, me puse a pensar hace un rato que tal vez podría ser mejor si llegaba a tener un compañero de entrenamiento así que supuse que el más indicado de no ser Sonic serías tú –explicaba Amy, Knuckles arqueó una ceja

-¿y por qué de pronto tanto interés en entrenar? –Knuckles se veía muy curioso

-no es algo que decidí de la noche a la mañana, de hecho, me he estado entrenando en secreto desde antes de que Sonic se fuera a Mobotrópolis a la misión para la que fue solicitado –contaba la eriza

-¿ha sí? –Knuckles parpadeó confundido- aunque eso no me dice por qué decidiste entrenar.

-mira, te explicaré todo con detalles en Isla Ángel, no quiero que esto llegue a conocimiento de los otros –Knuckles oyó esto de la eriza meditando en su mente alguna posible explicación, entonces recordó lo que pasó minutos antes y se decidió por volver a hablar

-... ¿esto tiene algo que ver con la princesa? –indagó el equidna, Amy pareció casi dar un paso hacia atrás al oír esto de Knuckles- por lo que veo estoy en lo cierto

-está bien, tú ganas –Amy hace una pausa para dejar salir un sonoro resoplido- sí, esto tiene que ver con ella

-eso explica muchas cosas aunque no deja claro otras, ¿por qué la princesa?

Amy guardó un momento silencio para al cabo de un rato decir.

-te lo explicaré todo en Isla Ángel –repitió la eriza

-como quieras –finalizó Knuckles, ambos empezaron a caminar para dirigirse a la ya nombrada Isla Ángel.

*Y con Sonic y Shadow...*

Iban corriendo a la misma velocidad, su viaje los había traído a Collision Chaos Zone y ya lograban divisar a lo lejos un parque de diversiones totalmente destruido.

-creo que ese es el lugar –comentó Shadow, Sonic miró en silencio el parque, su semblante era serio.

-_... este lugar es... _–pensó el erizo, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien- _... tengo un mal presentimiento..._

En un momento estuvieron frente al lugar y procedieron a detenerse, podían ver que el lugar llevaba deshabitado desde hace ya mucho, Shadow iba a entrar, pero Sonic le detuvo diciendo

-espera, Shadow

-¿qué quieres? –cuestionó indiferente, se extrañó al sorprender en la mirada del erizo cierta preocupación.

-será mejor que a partir de aquí me sigas a mí –expuso Sonic

-así que ya has estado aquí –supuso Shadow.

-sí, conozco el lugar –dicho esto Sonic empezó a adentrarse en el sitio, Shadow caminaba tras él por pura precaución, vio como Sonic paraba de pronto.

-abajo –dijo el erizo, ambos clavaron una rodilla en el suelo y por sobre sus cabezas pasaba un martillo gigante- sigamos –Sonic siguió caminando, miraba al suelo y a sus alrededores, al llegar sobre una plataforma de color gris metálico se detuvo y dio tres pasos laterales para luego seguir de frente, Shadow hizo lo mismo y siguieron, después de un rato de caminar llegaron a la casa de los espejos y entraron ahí, tan pronto ingresaron al lugar el erizo azul volvió a hablar.

-no toques ninguno de los espejos, casi siempre suelen activar trampas, procura no pisar la cerámica roja del suelo y mantén siempre la mirada en busca de cualquier obstáculo por donde has de pasar –advirtió Sonic, al fondo el camino se dividía en tres pasillos, Sonic dio vuelta a la derecha y caminó hasta el fondo para dar vuelta a la izquierda, una vez ahí se encontraron un callejón sin salida

-¿se puede saber que demonios hacemos aquí? –indagó Shadow

-este lugar fue en algún tiempo una de las primeras guaridas de Eggman –Sonic hace una pausa para cerrar en un poderoso puño su mano y golpear con esta el espejo que tras quebrarse en miles de pedazos dejó ver una especie de corredor secreto, que tenía unas escaleras que bajaban hasta una especie de sótano- en este lugar nada es lo que aparenta

Dicho esto, Sonic empezó a bajar cuidadosamente seguido por Shadow, todo estaba oscuro y no podían ver mas allá de su propia nariz, pero como han de suponer, no querían llamar la atención de los enemigos encendiendo una vela o algo por el estilo, para bajar sin correr peligro deslizaban la mano por la pared y procuraban estar seguros de lo que había bajo sus pies para evitar tropezar, pronto llegaron a una especie de habitación sumamente amplia, la habitación al igual que el corredor estaba totalmente en penumbras, sorpresivamente una luz se encendió iluminando a ambos erizos que procedieron rápidamente a cubrirse los ojos ante el inesperado destello, entonces fueron capaces de oír.

-vaya, vaya, pero si son Sonic y Shadow –la voz se les hacía extrañamente familiar

-¡¿quién está ahí?! –indagó Sonic.

-eso me ofende, Sonic –oyeron decir sarcásticamente a la voz- no puedo creer que no recuerdes a tu propio asesino –Sonic al instante comprendió todo.

-¿Mephiles? –cuestionó el erizo azul, una luz justo frente a ellos se encendió dejando ver al oscuro ser que estaba de brazos cruzados

-ha pasado un largo tiempo –comentó Mephiles.

-Pero no es posible, Elise y yo nos aseguramos de que desaparecieras para que nunca ocurriera la catástrofe que causaste con las Flamas del Desastre y con Iblis –habló incrédulo Sonic, como se ha de recordar, Shadow no sabía nada al respecto de esto pues Sonic y Elise se aseguraron de revertir toda la historia

-teóricamente sí –corroboró la oscuridad personificada- sin embargo, aunque no lo supieras, habían dos yo viajando por el tiempo, el primero, que es a quien tú destruiste cambiando la historia, y yo, que me aseguré de existir para cobrar venganza después contra ti y contra Shadow

-¿qué demonios haces aquí? –siguió interrogando el erizo azul

-bueno, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a la princesita del Templo Diamante –Mephiles echó una leve carcajada, Sonic se quedó un poco sorprendido.

-¿eres el responsable de la desaparición de Lili? ¿cómo sabes sobre ella? ¡responde! –exigió el erizo azulado, Shadow prefería callar para poder entender algo de la situación.

-No es la primera vez que ella y yo nos encontramos –expuso Mephiles- durante todo lo acontecido en el pasado con mi otro yo, me aseguré de planear un segundo ataque, pero esta vez no habría ni un solo margen de error

-¿cómo te enteraste de su conexión con la Esmeralda Maestra? Nadie excepto los del Clan Guardián, Shadow, Gerald Robotnik, María, Eggman, Chris y yo sabe sobre ello –Sonic al preguntar esto se pone a estudiar con la mirada a Mephiles que no puede evitar soltar otra risa.

-hice averiguaciones, además, la princesita en el futuro es la más respetada de todas las princesas de su templo, no fue difícil introducirme en él y hacer hablar a la nueva princesa –Mephiles puso en su voz un tono tan satisfactorio que hizo gruñir a Sonic.

-¿y como fue que la conociste? –indagaba el erizo

-sencillo, creo que sabes que el Templo Diamante posee una habitación con estatuas de las anteriores princesas, cuando supe en qué época podría encontrar a Lilibeth me transporté hasta allá e intenté capturarla, sin embargo, el cálculo me salió mal dado a que uno de sus cuidadores me descubrió y para evitar que le ponga un dedo encima sacrificó su vida para mandarme a una dimensión intermedia por algunos meses, tan pronto como mi energía se había restaurado decidí esperar un poco hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que iba a acontecer, tiempo después, la princesa fue transportada a la colonia espacial Ark donde Shadow y ella vivieron junto a los otros dos humanos, no hice ningún movimiento ya que prefería estudiar detenidamente la situación

-aún así ¿por qué nunca fuiste a buscarla cuando estaba congelada en aquella cápsula? –cuestionó Sonic

-porque al estar en un sueño criogenizado no podía sentir su energía, de cierta forma Eggman facilitó mucho las cosas encontrándola y despertándola, fue entonces que tú y ella se reencontraron y decidí que debía usar otra táctica muy diferente a lo que había planeado desde un principio, cuando Shadow volvió de su viaje por el espacio tuve que cambiar por tercera ocasión mi estrategia, en esta ocasión tuve que idear un plan donde tuviera previsto la intervención de ambos y la mejor forma de contrarrestarlos

-así que –habló por fin el erizo noche- entonces planeaste secuestrar a Lili desde un principio

-así es, pero debido a que ustedes se interpusieron en mi camino me quedé al margen temporalmente, estudiándolos a ambos desde las sombras –concluyó Mephiles

-¿se puede saber por qué diablos te pareces a mi? –siguió interrogando Shadow

-Oh, es verdad, tú no sabes nada al respecto –Mephiles cerró un segundo los ojos para volverlos a abrir- yo absorbí en el futuro tu sombra adoptando así tu forma

-¿por qué yo? –los ojos del erizo negro refulgían con rabia

-porque es mi forma de pagarte por encerrarme en el futuro, pero ahora estoy aquí y tener esta imagen me aseguró el secuestro de la princesa –Mephiles rebosaba de alegría al ver que ya había logrado su objetivo de provocar a ambos erizos.

-¿qué quieres decir? –cuestionó Sonic

-quiero decir –recalcó el oscuro ser- que solo tuve que pasar cerca de su ventana para hacer que me siga hasta el bosque y pudiera capturarla, por casualidad, descubrí que la princesa estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti, lo cual era irónico dado a que yo ya había adoptado tu forma con anterioridad, y la primera vez que nos encontramos antes de que ella te conociera o a Sonic, pude notar que era muy vulnerable a las energías oscuras, eso me dio ventaja sobre la princesita

-¿dónde está mi hermana? –exclamó furico Sonic, Mephiles dejó salir otra carcajada.

-ella está detrás de mí –respondió Mephiles, un par de metros detrás de él se encendió una luz que iluminó a dos figuras, el rostro de sorpresa tanto en Sonic como en Shadow era indescriptible.

-¡Lili! –llamó Sonic, bajo aquel reflector detrás de Mephiles estaba un clon del mismo que sostenía en brazos a la inconsciente eriza, ésta tenía leves quemaduras, producto de la electricidad de antes, en sus brazos y rostro, su ropa estaba muy sucia y claramente en sus muñecas se podían apreciar los moretones de los grilletes, su cara estaba marcada con una mueca de dolor.

-si no la sueltas te haré pedazos –amenazó entre dientes Shadow

-no estás en posición de hacer amenazas, mi estimado Shadow –recordó el clon que sostenía a Lili, procedió a clavar una rodilla en el suelo para sentar en el suelo a la muchacha, puso una mano frente al pecho de la eriza a una cierta distancia, Sonic reconoció aquello.

-¡eso es...! –exclamó el erizo inconscientemente, Shadow lo miró serio

-¿quieres explicarte?

-por lo que oí de la princesa Elise –comenta Sonic- esa técnica es con la que me asesinó de un solo golpe Mephiles, sin embargo gracias a la princesa pude volver a la vida.

-exacto Sonic, el más mínimo movimiento contra mí y me aseguraré que mi clon la mate –Mephiles suelta ahora una carcajada de maldad, Shadow y Sonic se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada levemente estudiaron su entorno tratando de ingeniar un plan que les ayudara a rescatar a Lili, de pronto, para sorpresa de Sonic, oyó.

-tú ganas –habló Shadow, Sonic estaba a punto de dejar salir una exclamación sorpresiva ante lo que oyó, pero casi al instante pudo caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba, también decidió seguirle la corriente, bajó su guardia y miró con todo el odio posible a su enemigo, este se descruzó de brazos para seguir.

-¿se rendirán así nada más solo por salvarle la vida a la princesa? Son patéticos –se burló Mephiles, pudo oír como Sonic dejaba salir un gruñido de su boca- si tan solo ella estuviera despierta, pero creo que es mejor que no llore dos veces el mismo día.

-¿llorar? ¿a que te refieres? –Sonic estaba confundido ante esta última frase.

-cuando ella despertó aquí –relata el ser- quise jugar un poco con sus emociones, así que me aproveché de la apariencia de Shadow para hacerla llorar, incluso podría afirmar que rompí en mil pedazos su frágil corazón.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –cuestionó en el colmo de la ira Sonic, en cuanto a Shadow, una mirada asesina se posó en su rostro, sus ojos solo demostraban sed de venganza.

-debieron ver las lágrimas caer de los ojos de la princesa, sin duda fue un espectáculo muy divertido, aun así creo que lo mejor fue oírla gritar de agonía –el ambiente de la habitación era demasiado pesado, y aunque ni Mephiles o Shadow eran consciente de ello, unos hilos negros estaban empezando a rodear al erizo azul que presionaba los puños lo más que podía, de no ser por sus guantes, seguro se hubiera lastimado las palmas de sus manos.

-es por eso –agregó el clon sin dejar de apuntar con su mano el pecho de la eriza- que ella está así como la ven justo aquí.

Ya no estaba usando la cabeza y sin duda ya no estaba razonando, los hilos negros alrededor de Sonic eran cada vez un poco mas notorios, en el momento menos esperado los reflectores estallaron dejando la habitación en oscuras, se pudo oír un par de golpes y otros ruidos difíciles de explicar, después de unos minutos se pudo oír a una computadora decir.

-Iniciando Protocolo de Emergencia, energía de reserva activada –al instante las luces se encendieron completamente en la sala, excepto por las que habían estallado, Shadow no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, donde estuvo el clon de Mephiles con Lili, ahora estaba únicamente ella recostada en el piso, en cuanto al clon había desaparecido, y justo donde estuvo Mephiles había ocurrido algo todavía más imprevisto.

-¿qué...? –murmuró incrédulo el erizo noche, donde antes Mephiles estuvo parado, provocando a ambos erizos, ahora estaba una silueta azul oscura, parecido al negro, con unos guantes blancos, ojos desprovistos de pupilas, tenis rojos y además de eso rodeado por hilos negros que danzaban a su alrededor, la silueta tenía sostenido del cuello a Mephiles, que para sorpresa de Shadow, tenía una herida fresca en el pecho de la cual salía un líquido de un tono muy oscuro.

-qué patético –oyó decir el erizo noche, quien había emitido esta frase no era otro que aquella silueta, su voz era sombría y podría decirse que incluso aun cuando ya no estuviera hablando ésta seguía invadiendo el aire- no posees ni una pizca de poder físico, lo único que te mantiene vivo es tu habilidad de clonarte, no vales nada

Shadow notó que la sombra ejercía más presión en el cuello de Mephiles, sin pensarlo dos veces habló.

-¡cálmate, impostor! –exclamó Shadow serio- _si lo mata... no, no voy a dejar que me prive de ese placer, quiero ser yo mismo quien mate a ese idiota_ –mientras los pensamientos del erizo noche se concentraban en ese objetivo, la silueta dirigió la mirada hacia él.

-¿por qué debería? –respondió la silueta, presionó aun más fuerte el cuello de Mephiles haciéndole quejarse del dolor- no me detendré hasta haber matado a este gusano.

-quizá lastimó a tu "hermana" –Shadow hace una breve pausa- pero si hablamos de quién debería matar a Mephiles, entonces ese debería ser yo por ser mi asquerosa copia

-eso a mí me da igual –agrega la silueta con indiferencia, Shadow debía pensar, a este paso, Sonic podría matar en cuestión de segundos a Mephiles y sin duda ese era un placer del que no se quería privar, sin embargo, pudo oír un leve quejido a la distancia, al dirigir su mirada hacia donde se había escuchado la voz vio que Lili trataba difícilmente ponerse de pie, logró hacerlo al cabo de un rato pero aun así se tambaleó hacia los costados, parecía estar aun muy débil para tan siquiera poder caminar

-basta... –murmuró la eriza, a cortos y dolorosos pasos se fue acercando hasta donde estaba la oscura silueta suspendiendo en el aire a Mephiles con su mano izquierda que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, cuando llegó por fin con ellos se paró al lado de la silueta, puso sus dos manos sobre el brazo derecho de la sombra- Sonic, mírame –suplicó Lili, de sus ojos se asomaban un par de lágrimas.

Sonic que permanecía de la misma forma giró la mirada hacia la eriza, ésta en un intento de calmarlo sonrió para proseguir.

-Sonic, estoy bien, y además de eso muy feliz porque has venido a buscarme, jamás dudé de ti ni por un segundo –hace una pausa para acercarse a su hermano, se recostó suavemente en su pecho escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Sonic que la miró un momento- por favor, suéltalo, tu no eres así

-no merece vivir –rebatió débilmente el erizo, su tono de piel estaba empezando a cambiar de color y sus pupilas ahora eran un verde algo opaco.

-es verdad... no lo merece, pero no vale la pena que te manches las manos de alguien así, tú eres mejor que él en todo aspecto, por eso te pido que lo sueltes, por favor, hermano, por mí –Sonic pudo sentir claramente las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Lili en su cuello, después de unos cuantos segundos, el aura de maldad se había ido y Sonic dejó caer pesadamente a Mephiles, por unos momentos se quedó en silencio para en un gesto fraternal, abrazar a Lili.

-lamento que tuvieras que ver eso –habló suavemente el erizo.

-está bien, ahora estamos a mano –respondió Lili., Sonic al instante supo que hacía referencia a cuando fue casi asesinado por la contraparte mala de su hermana, permanecieron un momento así pero algo los interrumpió.

-ese maldecido... –murmuró frustrado Shadow, Lili y Sonic lo miraron con diferentes expresiones, Sonic confundido por lo que dijo y Lili por su lado estaba entre la felicidad y la sorpresa.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Sonic- no me digas que se escapó

-¿qué no es obvio? –Shadow rueda los ojos, sin embargo claramente pudo sentir una mirada posada sobre él y sabía a quien le pertenecía.

-Shadow, ¿pero cómo? Es decir... llevabas meses desaparecido –comentó Lili tratando de no sonar ni muy ansiosa ni tampoco consternada

-asuntos que tenía que resolver –respondió secamente el erizo noche, Lili dejó de sonreír ante la respuesta de Shadow, solo se limitó a bajar un poco la mirada.

-de cualquier forma –intervino Sonic- me gustaría echar una ojeada al sitio, pero no quiero dejarte sola tampoco.

-¿Quién dijo que se va a quedar sola? –cuestionó Shadow con los ojos cerrados- hay unas preguntas que necesito que me responda

Sonic miró por un momento a Shadow, de no ser porque solo él conoce ese parque de diversiones al revés y al derecho hubiera dejado que el erizo noche haga todo el trabajo, puso una mano en el hombro de Lili y de forma algo disimulada le susurró

-¿estarás bien si te quedas con él?

-no te preocupes, Sonic, estaré bien –alegó ella, Sonic asentó con la cabeza y agregó.

-Regreso en un rato –y tras decir esto desapareció en una estela azul, Lili miró por donde Sonic se había ido y después de unos segundos suspiró.

-menos mal que no lo notó –murmuró para sí misma, se tambaleó un poco y se dejó ir hacia atrás pero no cayó, Shadow se encargó de sostenerla por los hombros, Lili se quedó sin palabras y un fuerte rubor se apoderó de ella, suavemente, el erizo noche la ayudó a llegar al suelo para quedarse arrodillado a su lado.

-gracias –Lili no lo miró, aun así sentía la mirada del erizo sobre ella

-¿qué sucedió? –cuestionó Shadow

-Mephiles me engañó y me guió al bosque usando tu apariencia, una vez allá me debilitó con sus energías oscuras y caí desmayada en sus brazos, cuando desperté ya estaba en este sitio –explicó la eriza con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿tienes idea de por qué te trajo aquí?

-por lo que puedo entender, querían usarme de fuente de energía

-¿querían?

-sí, Mephiles se ha aliado con el doctor Eggman

-con que se alió con Eggman, qué será lo que traman –el tono de voz de Shadow era ausente, como si más bien estuviera hablando consigo mismo en vez de con la chica.

-no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, de algo si estoy segura... para poder llevar a cabo sus planes necesitan una gran cantidad de energía –reflexionó la eriza, hubo un momento de silencio- ... oye Shadow...

-¿qué? –cuestionó cortamente el mencionado

-yo... no quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿qué sucedió en estos meses? ¿qué tenías que hacer que era tan importante? –indagó la eriza

-mi vida, mis asuntos –ante esta respuesta, Lili desvió la mirada mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos

-lo lamento –se disculpó ella- solo estaba preocupada

Y al oír esto, en la cabeza de Shadow resonó una frase, "_supongo que será por esos sentimientos que la atan a ti_", sin darse cuenta, empezó a estudiar con la mirada a Lili y entre sus pensamientos también apareció el rostro de María, aquel rostro sonriente que recordaba siempre con sumo cariño, casualmente, hubo otro recuerdo que se filtró en su mente, era de Lili y María riendo juntas, sin ninguna duda extrañaba los días de paz en la colonia espacial Ark.

-... y se puede saber ¿por qué estabas preocupada? Tú mejor que nadie conoce mis habilidades –la pregunta de cierta forma lastimó emocionalmente a Lili.

-... tu lo sabes perfectamente... –replicó ella, inútilmente quiso tratar de que su voz no se oyera alterada sin tener éxito.

-¿no puedes dejar las cosas así? –indagó Shadow, notó que las lágrimas de la chica ahora caían rápidamente rodando por sus mejillas.

-¿es en serio? –cuestionó Lili, sin darse cuenta su tono de voz empezó a subir a cada palabra que ella decía- ¡¿es en serio?! –repitió, ahora sus emociones variaban entre la rabia y la tristeza- ¡Tú sabías casi desde el principio mis sentimientos por ti! Aun así... ¡aun así nunca te pedí que me correspondieras! ¡yo era feliz viéndote sonreír junto a María! Pero... desde que decidiste cerrar tu corazón a raíz de lo sucedido en Ark, esos sentimientos, mis sentimientos por ti, fueron creciendo inevitablemente y también fueron lastimándome poco a poco, yo solo... solo deseaba verte sonreír otra vez como en Ark...

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, de un momento a otro, Lili se liberó de los brazos de Shadow y poniéndose de pie se giró a él, su rostro denotaba una ira profunda y una tristeza enorme.

-yo... Knuckles tenía razón... no te importan los sentimientos de los demás –hace una pausa para presionar fuertemente sus puños- ¡Tú no eres el Shadow con el que pasé momentos felices y tristes en la colonia espacial Ark! ¡No eres el Shadow que se preocupaba por la seguridad de María y la mía! ¡No eres el Shadow que entrenaba conmigo haciendo sentir orgullosos al profesor Gerald y a María!... –se le quiebra la voz- y no eres el Shadow al que yo tanto estimaba... y de quién terminé... perdidamente enamorada

De nuevo el silencio hizo acto de presencia, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada.

*Con Sonic...*

Sonic caminaba por los alrededores del parque abandonado, de pronto al pasar sobre un puente pequeño su pie se hundió.

-¡¿qué rayos...?! –exclamó inconscientemente, las tablas se rompieron por completo dejando al descubierto un agujero por el cual el erizo cayó deslizándose por un túnel hasta que cayó en el suelo sentado- ¡Ouch! ¡Duele, duele! –Sonic se puso de pie- ¡no podré sentarme en días! –cuando ya se sintió mas tranquilo empezó a caminar por el lugar

-no recuerdo esta parte de la guarida –se dijo a sí mismo, el sitio estaba un poco oscuro pero aun era capaz de ver, pronto llegó a una enorme habitación y se puso a tantear las paredes en busca de un interruptor, por fin sintió algo parecido y al presionarlo se encendieron las luces, examinó el cuarto, había una mesa con viejos planos que por el paso del tiempo ya eran difíciles de leer, habían varias herramientas tiradas en el suelo y piezas de robot, Sonic caminó a la mesa y examinó los planos, difícilmente solo se podía leer "M T 3.0" porque habían unas letras que se habían borrado incompletando de esta forma la palabra o frase.

-me pregunto si estos planos serán de Eggman –habló Sonic, miró otros planos y estos tenían en cambio "ME A 1.0" y "E L TA 1.0"- además... esas letras... –dejó los planos a un lado y se adentró aun más en el sitio revisando las paredes que tenían varios dibujos difíciles de entender, cuando dirigió su mirada al fondo de la habitación el rostro de Sonic se inundó de sorpresa- ¡eso es...! –exclamó de forma inconsciente

Al fondo de la habitación, había una cápsula vacía, se veían unos cables guindados, Sonic corrió a paso moderado hacia el sitio y encontró frente al objeto una placa llena de polvo, con su mano limpió la placa y no pudo creer lo que vio...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Capítulo terminado, vamos a las aclaraciones:

**Collision Chaos Zone** es el nombre de una cierta zona usada en un juego de Sonic (Sonic CD si no mal recuerdo) que juega un papel importante tanto en esta historia como en ese clásico juego del erizo azul ya que ahí paso algo particularmente curioso que no planeo contar por ahora, como no sé exactamente como se ve el Stage me encargué de poner un ambiente que se ajuste a la ocasión.

En cuanto a Mephiles, recientemente descubrí una curiosidad, según lo que averigüé, se supone que en el juego en el que apareció (Sonic 2006) mató a Sonic como ya se dijo porque Sonic era el Iblis Trigger (yo sé lo que deben estar pensando, "Sonic no es el Iblis Trigger, eso fue invento de Mephiles para que Silver lo mate", pero en realidad no es así, en parte, Sonic si es el Iblis Trigger, solo que Mephiles quería matarlo porque matando a Sonic el Iblis saldría más imparable que nunca, es más, se piensa que la muerte de Sonic es el evento que liberó a Iblis causando estragos en el futuro de Silver) y gracias a su habilidad para viajar por el tiempo, al parecer existe la creencia de que habían dos Mephiles viajando en líneas de tiempo separadas, uno que posee la Chaos Emerald Púrpura, y el otro en su forma Cristalizada, por eso lo he usado de pretexto para poder traerlo a la vida.

En cierta parte, pudimos ver que Shadow llamó a Mephiles "mi asquerosa copia" voy a confesarlo, esa frase es de un personaje de Sonic, me llamó mucho la atención y quise ponerla aquí XD, pero no les diré que personaje, veamos si son capaces de adivinarlo.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE SONIC X: LA BATALLA DE LOS METALS

Sonic descubre algo inesperado en la antigua guarida de Eggman, al regresar con Lili y Shadow se da cuenta de la atmósfera pesada que se ha apoderado del sitio y después de otros acontecimientos comprende que la predicción de Sarina empieza a hacerse realidad... ¿Qué mal del pasado lucha por volver? ¿qué error puede ser el que trata de atormentar a Sonic? ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de Lili? ¿Y que hay de la reunión en la casa de Cream?

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ESTRATEGIA DE BATALLA, LA FASE FINAL DEL PLAN DE EGGMAN!

¡¿Crees poder alcanzar a Sonic?!


End file.
